Reborn- Dark Eclipse Series Book One
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Konoha decides that Sasuke needs to be killed. On the night Shikamaru and Kiba stumble upon the attack and end up captured along with Sasuke. The three have to face the horror of torture while waiting to be rescued. Only when they are Kiba and Shikamaru have a choice to make, go back home or stay with Sasuke and protect him from a world that is hunting him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is something I have wanted to do for awhile now. This will be a SasukeXShikamaruXKiba relationship. This will be a oneshot that will lead into a chapter story. This story will work as a prequel for a new series called Dark Eclipse . This story will contain sexual situations, maleXmale sex, one scene of rape, implied rape, violence, torture and swearing will be in this fic. This will take place after the Chounin exam, but before Sasuke attacks Naruto on the hospital roof.**_

 _ **Summary: When Konoha decides that Sasuke is too dangerous to keep alive they hire out a hit on his life. Only Sasuke wasn't alone when the attack came. Kiba and Shikamaru were caught up in it, resulting in the three of them being captured and tortured. As the three of them endure this horrible experience they grow closer. When they are saved by the last person they ever expected their lives all change. Kiba and Shikamaru have a choice, go back to the village that tried to kill Sasuke. Or stay with Sasuke and protect him from the world hunting him. All of their lives change in an instant.**_

 _ **Warnings: MaleXMale sex, rape, implied rape, torture, violence and swearing.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Reborn

Sasuke and Kakashi sat at the island countertop in Kakashi's house eating dinner. Ever since the month they spent together training on the mountain they had been pretty close. During that month they couldn't help, but get closer and get to know each other better. Kakashi had been present to see a good number of nightmares that Sasuke had. They spent a lot of nights talking things out and getting to know each other. Now when they weren't on missions they made sure to have dinner a couple times a week. Kakashi wanted to make sure that Sasuke knew he wasn't alone. That Kakashi was there for him. It was no secret that Sasuke was his favorite student. It was Sasuke that he trained for the final round of the exams over Naruto. Sasuke held a special place in Kakashi's heart that Kakashi knew would only grow, something that terrified him if he was being honest with himself.

"You had a nightmare last night." Kakashi stated as he could see the exhaustion in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Sasuke said with a small shrug of one shoulder.

"Your nightmares are far from nothing. Do you want to sleep here tonight? You know my spare bedroom is yours whenever you wish."

"I know and I appreciate that. And I think I'll take you up on that one tonight. It's always worse the closer it gets."

"It won't always be like that. I know it's hard, but one day the nightmares will slow down and eventually they will only happen once in a blue moon."

"I don't know what is worse. Seeing it over and over again or eventually forgetting parts, forgetting them. It's already happening." Sasuke said sadly.

"What are you forgetting?" Kakashi asked gently as he pushed his now empty plate to the side, giving Sasuke his full attention.

Sasuke pushed his mostly empty plate away, no longer hungry, before he sat back and brought both of his knees up to his chest. Something Kakashi had discovered that meant he was trying to keep his emotions in check. As if physically creating a barrier would help him.

"Normally I can get back to sleep after a couple of hours, but last night I saw someone that I hadn't really noticed before."

"In the same dream?"

"Ya. She's been in it the whole time, but I've never really noticed before or her face didn't stand out before maybe."

"That's normal Sasuke, especially when it is the same dream you keep seeing. Different parts will eventually stand out in your mind. It's your mind trying to work through a nightmare and turning it into something less scary. Who did you see Sasuke?"

"A woman, she was about your age. She used to live alone in the small house down on the main road. It had a red door. I can't remember her name. She was my family and all I really remember is what house she lived in. I saw her everyday, she used to talk to me, but I can't remember what we talked about or something simple like her name. It's like that with my Mom. I can't remember the sound of her voice. How can I forget what my own mother sounds like?" Sasuke asked with pain thickening his voice.

Kakashi reached over and placed a hand on the top of Sasuke's knees as he spoke.

"You are at the stage where you start to forget. I'm not going to lie, it's painful and one I remember very well from my parents. You were young Sasuke when you lost them. Forgetting parts of who they were, who others were in your Clan is natural and part of life. I don't remember what my parents' voices sound like either and it used to bother me a great deal, but over time that pain does fade and it becomes less important. It becomes less important, because you will always remember them, even if you can't remember the sound of their voice. You will never forget your parents Sasuke, they will always be apart of you. They will always live in your heart and in your memories. You won't completely forget them Sasuke."

"But forgetting part of them, doesn't that make me a bad son?"

"No Sasuke, no it doesn't. You can't control what is happening. It's natural, everyone's mind does it. Even if they had lived, those memories from when you were younger still would be fading. No one ever remembers their whole lives. Forgetting isn't your fault."

"It feels like it's my fault though."

"I know and I wish I could tell you that it will fade, but the only way to make that feeling better is by healing from what happened. One day you will know that this isn't your fault, you'll feel it."

"When does that start?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I wish I could tell you Sasuke, I really do. This isn't one of those things that has a set date. All I can tell you is that it takes time."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sasuke mumbled.

"Alright, that's enough no more sad stuff." Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke's knee before he got up and brought the plates over to the counter. "I got a new movie. How about we curl up on the couch and have a few laughs."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said with a small sad smile.

Sasuke and Kakashi made their way over to the couch. Sasuke sat down at one end while Kakashi got the movie in. They had often watched movies whenever Sasuke came over. They would change up the genre to keep things interesting. So far they have both really enjoyed the time and Kakashi had enjoyed the chance to get to know Sasuke better. With the movie ready Kakashi went over and sat down on the couch as well as he hit play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzou, Homura and Koharu sat in Danzou's office late that night.

"It is all set for tomorrow night. The Uchiha trains until nine at night, he will be alone and the training grounds are always deserted at that point. No one will be able to help him." Homura stated.

"They will make it look like Orochimaru sent a team out to kidnap him. We will send squads out to try and reclaim the Uchiha, but they will go in the wrong direction. Eventually his body will be found and as far as everyone will know Orochimaru will be responsible. Itachi will be angry and take out Orochimaru to release that anger. All of our problems will be resolved." Danzou said.

"Until Uchiha Itachi completes his mission and expects to return." Koharu pointed out.

"He won't make it out alive and even if he did he won't ever return. Not with his precious brother gone." Danzou said clearly not worried at all.

"From the rumor I have heard, he is sick. There is a chance he won't live through the war that is coming. Even if he does he will be weak enough that we can kill him." Homura stated.

"The plan is perfect. Once the Uchiha is eliminated I will send a squad out to take out our little helpers. No one will ever know the truth and Konoha will continue to be at peace." Danzou said with an evil smirk.

Their plan was perfect, only they had no idea how wrong it would go tomorrow for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was making his way home the next night. It was just after nine so he decided to stop stargazing and make his way home. He had been in the second training grounds laying down looking up at the sky most of the day. He enjoyed watching the clouds, but also how the sun would set making the sky slowly turn darker bringing out the stars. Shikamaru had heard many lectures from his parents and Asuma about it being a waste of time, but he couldn't help it. He found it soothing and the only way he could truly turn his mind off or allow it the time it needed to think. He was lazy, Shikamaru easily accepted that, but he needed that time to himself. His mind was constantly thinking and analyzing everything, but when he looked up at the sky he found that his mind would slow down. Shikamaru craved that feeling, that peace.

Once Shikamaru was at the beginning of the third training grounds he saw Kiba walking in the same direction as him.

"Kiba." Shikamaru called out.

Kiba turned around to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Training?" Kiba teased.

"Stargazing. Where's Akamaru?"

"My sister has him for some training. I'm heading over now to pick him up."

"I thought you did all of his training."

"Most of it, but Hana has three ninja hounds as her team, so it's good for him to be around them and learning from them."

"I didn't know she had three."

"Ya she's pretty badass." Kiba said with a proud smile.

They continued on through training ground three, when they were half way through they came upon something that will change their lives forever. They both stopped dead as they saw Sasuke fighting with four men. They didn't recognize any of them, but based on the injuries that Sasuke was taking, they weren't sparring. These men were clearly trained ninja and not from this village. Sasuke was trying his best, but they were all Jounin level easily, not to mention the one ninja was holding Sasuke's arms behind his back while the other three took turns beating him. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't even hesitate to go running towards the fight.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled to try and get their attention.

Normally he would have kept quiet to be able to surprise them, but Sasuke was barely conscious and the ninja were not letting up. Kiba was afraid Sasuke would be dead at this rate. The yell got the ninjas attention and they turned to see Shikamaru and Kiba standing close by.

"Let him go." Shikamaru demanded.

The one ninja, the leader they presumed, just smirked at them before he spoke. "Take all three."

Before Kiba and Shikamaru could even register what was happening, three of the ninja were on them while the leader knocked a struggling Sasuke out. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't last much longer themselves before all three were being thrown over a ninja's shoulder and taken off into the trees.

"We were only supposed to grab the Uchiha Boss." The ninja carrying Shikamaru said.

"Why kill them, when we could make money off from them. Danzou will handle the cover story. We'll focus on the Uchiha first, he's going to be the one pulling in millions for us. He'll be the hardest to break, but he will break." The leader responded with an evil smirk as they headed off to their underground hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was the first one of the three to start to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the pain going through his body. It wasn't too bad, just a bad beating and nothing felt broken. Kiba knew he would be fine within a few days, assuming he didn't get hurt again. Kiba opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he wasn't in the training grounds, but instead he was in this cement block room with no windows and only one door that had no handle. Kiba felt something around his neck, moving his hand he felt what was some type of collar. It wasn't tight, but there was no way he was getting the collar off himself. Kiba saw that Sasuke and Shikamaru were here with him and wearing the same type of collar as him. Kiba could see that Shikamaru had some injuries as well, but nothing compared to Sasuke. Sasuke had blood going down his face, he had bruising all over it but also his arms and Kiba knew under Sasuke's shirt it would be even worse.

Kiba got up slowly off the floor and made his way over to Shikamaru first. He had a feeling it was going to be easier to get Shikamaru awake than Sasuke. Kiba knelt down next to Shikamaru and gently shook him as he called his name.

"Shikamaru, come on wake up."

Shikamaru gave a groan as he started to open his eyes. Kiba could see the confusion in them, not that he could blame him. It took Shikamaru a moment to get his mind back to fully functioning. Shikamaru slowly sat up and looked around the room. His eyes stopped at Sasuke's still unconscious body.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked.

"No idea, but the door has no handle so I don't think we're getting out. And no idea what these collars do."

"We need to wake him up. He took a bad beating, we need to make sure his brain isn't injured."

Kiba gave a nod before he moved over to Sasuke. He tried to wake him up a couple of times, but Sasuke gave no indication of waking up. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru and the concern was clear in both of their eyes.

"We don't know how long we've been out. We need to try and figure out how to get him awake." Shikamaru said.

"We need these collars off. I can't imagine they do anything good."

"Come here, let me see if I can get yours off."

Shikamaru didn't know what the collars would do either, but if he had to guess it would have something to do with blocking their chakra. Shikamaru and Kiba wouldn't feel much different, but Sasuke would notice the difference much sooner as his body was more dependant on chakra. Kiba moved over to Shikamaru once again and they both spent a good twenty minutes trying to figure out how to get the collars off, but they needed a key.

"I think these are chakra blockers. It won't affect us much, but Sasuke is another story." Shikamaru said.

"Why just him?"

"Uchihas, their bodies are filled more than anyone else's with chakra. His body will shut down without proper chakra."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. A lot sooner than us."

Their conversation was cut short by the small groan that came from Sasuke. They both went over to each of Sasuke's sides as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. They could see the pain in them along with the confusion.

"It's ok Sasuke." Kiba said.

Sasuke's eyes immediately noticed that they were not outside. Sasuke rolled over onto his right side to sit up as he spoke. "Where are we?"

"Take it easy Sasuke." Shikamaru said worried about Sasuke hurting his injuries even more by moving too fast.

"Where are we?" Sasuke pressed again.

"We don't know and you are seriously injured." Kiba answered knowing that Sasuke wasn't about to let this go.

Sasuke stood up and leaned against the wall as he took in the room. "It's just bruising. What are these collars?"

"We don't know. We can't get them off and are you sure nothing is broken?" Shikamaru asked as him and Kiba stood as well.

"I can't feel my chakra." Sasuke said completely ignoring Shikamaru's question.

"I thought it might be blocking our chakra. Kiba and mine isn't as strong as yours. Do you know how long before it becomes a problem?"

"Not really. Uchihas don't tend to get their chakra blocked. Could be hours, could be weeks."

"We won't be in here for weeks though, so hopefully it's that option." Kiba said.

"Sasuke, do you know who those ninja were?" Shikamaru asked trying to get any information.

"No. They just showed up."

"Did they say anything?" Kiba pressed.

"No, they just started to attack me."

"There has to be a reason why they attacked you." Kiba said.

"I was born with enemies. Someone always wants to kill me, just because of my name." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"Really?" Kiba asked slightly surprised.

"We need to find a way out of here." Sasuke said getting the focus back on the real problem.

"The door doesn't open from in here. There are no windows. How are we going to get out?" Kiba asked as he took in the room again.

"What about the blocks? Are any of them weak or lose?" Sasuke asked as he touched the blocks by him.

"If one is lose we might be able to break out." Shikamaru said following what Sasuke was getting at.

They spent the next ten minutes touching the cement blocks and seeing if any of them would work to be able to break out. Their task was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sasuke quickly went to stand behind the door. He might not have his chakra, but he could still fight like hell. He didn't care how strong they were he was not going to just stand around waiting to be rescued. Kiba and Shikamaru got themselves ready as well. They couldn't fight like Sasuke, but they were not going to just stand there and potentially die. Sasuke was the first one to make the move. He grabbed the guy in the front while Kiba and Shikamaru went after the other three. They didn't stand a chance, but they had to try. It wasn't even five minutes before they were knocked down. The leader had Sasuke by the throat against the one wall.

"Well wasn't that pathetic." The leader said with a smirk.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood up, they weren't that much more injured just a few more bruises.

"Let him go." Shikamaru ordered.

"When I'm ready. I knew this one was going to be a little spit fire. I didn't expect the two of you though to have the guts to stand up to us. I guess now would be a good time to tell you how those collars work. They seal your chakra completely away and they make your strength weaken as well. Even if you could manage to have the fighting abilities to escape, you would never have the strength to do it. I knew you two were nothing but weak little genin, but you never take a chance with an Uchiha." The leader said and afterwards he released Sasuke who slipped down the wall onto the ground as he coughed.

"You won't get away with this. Our village will come looking for us." Shikamaru said trying to reason with them, but he knew it wouldn't work. Still, he had to try.

"Your village is the one that ordered the Uchiha's death. By morning everyone will know that he betrayed the village and killed you both. No one is going to look for you." The leader said with a smirk.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said with a thick voice from the choking.

"You are an Uchiha, tomorrow morning you will be a murderer just like the rest of your family and there won't be a person in that village who would believe otherwise." The leader teased knowingly.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"You want to try that again?" The leader said in a deadly tone.

"You're an idiot. A soon to be dead idiot."

"Oh." The leader let out a chuckle. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. Unlike you I'm not an idiot. I know I can't kill you with my chakra blocked. I would have expected more from a ninja though. You should have done your own recon. If you did you would have known to wait another hour and then I would have been completely alone in the training grounds. Instead you went in unprepared for the two extra bodies you now have to try and explain away. That won't get you killed though. That wasn't the biggest fuck up you made." Sasuke said with strength in his voice. A strength that Kiba and Shikamaru didn't know how he had right now, because they certainly didn't.

"Oh do inform me then. What was my deadly fuck up?" The leader said in a condescending voice.

"Hatake Kakashi. The Copycat Ninja. If you were smart and done your own recon you would have known that I see him every single day."

"You are his student. It means nothing." The leader said dismissively.

"It's more than that. I had dinner at his house yesterday. I spent the night. I have a bedroom at his place. I sleep there four sometimes six nights a week. We cook together, watch movies, we spend the whole day together on weekends. And he was expecting me to go back to his place after I was done training. He would have waited thirty minutes at most before he came looking for me. He would have already found the spot where the fight broke out. He'll have his hounds searching for me instantly. He will find us and he will kill you. All of you. He's not just a sensei and I'm not just his student. You're all dead. There's nowhere you can go where he won't find you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're lying. Everyone knows that the Copycat ninja doesn't get close to anyone." The leader said slightly unsure.

"I have clothes in that bedroom. He buys my favorite breakfast cereal. He is the closest thing I have to a father and I'm the closest thing he has to a son. He'll find me with permission from the village or not. He will find me and there is no way he would ever believe I killed anyone or betrayed the village. You sealed your fate the second you accepted the job."

Shikamaru and Kiba could see the hesitation on the leader's face. He was feeling slightly less confident in his decision to keep Sasuke alive. You could see the leader trying to figure out if Sasuke was telling the truth or not about how close he was to Kakashi. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't know if it was true or not, but right now they didn't care. They were just happy that Sasuke had a sensei that the world new about and most criminals feared. They didn't have that same effect with their sensei.

"Boss." The one started, but was cut off by the leader.

"Don't worry about it. No one can find them here. Assuming that's even true. Besides when I'm done with you, you won't ever be able to go back. You are going to make me millions. Your two little friends over there will make me money, but your ass is going to make me rich. I'm going to sell you three off all day and night long to the highest bidder before I sell you one last time to a new owner. Pretty soon you will be getting fucked by men all day and night. Even if Hatake Kakashi comes for you, you will never go with him. I'm going to break you in first. You'll be begging me to make the pain stop before long. I'm going to get rid of that spitfire attitude of yours and make you into be best bitch this world has seen."

"Never gonna happen. Uchihas don't break." Sasuke said keeping his attitude along with it. He wasn't going to show these men fear. He knew better than that.

"You will. Now, there is five hours left before sunrise. We'll be back then to rape the three of you. But don't worry we'll do it here in the room so you can all watch each other. I'm going to fuck you first. I'm going to enjoy hearing your screams and watching that attitude of yours disappear. You three enjoy your night. It's the last one you have before we violently take your virginity. Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of yours lives. Sleep tight." The leader said to them with an evil smile before they all turned and left the room. They could hear the door locking followed by footsteps that got softer until they could no longer be heard.

The silence in the room only lasted a minute before Kiba broke it.

"He's not serious right? They wouldn't do that, we're barely thirteen."

"It could be a scare tactic." Shikamaru offered sounding just as scared as Kiba was.

"It's not." Sasuke said softly as he stood up and started to look at the blocks again.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"There's nothing but evil in his eyes. No humanity, no moral compass. Nothing but darkness, like there's no soul. I know that look. The older Uchiha used to have it. The ones that started killing people too young that by the time they reached thirty there was nothing left in them. Mindless weapons sent out to kill. He means every word."

"Did you mean what you said, about Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did. But we don't know how far we are or how long we've been gone. We're underground somewhere, but Kakashi's hounds can find us. Shiba is really good at tracking underground. It'll take some time though if we are far away."

"And if they covered their tracks. They could be doing that now we have no idea." Shikamaru said worried about how long they could be trapped down here for.

"What the hell do we do?" Kiba asked.

"Look for a way out." Shikamaru answered as he got up to search the room again.

"And if there isn't one?" Kiba asked doing the same.

"You don't give them what they want. If we move locations it will take twice as long for anyone to find us. We have to stay here as long as we can, so you don't give them what they want. No matter what." Sasuke answered.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Kiba said with a slight hint of desperation.

They spent the next hour working on trying to find a way out, but the cement blocks were too thick and stable. They couldn't kick them lose, there was no cracks in the grout that they could use to their advantage. They were trapped in this room until someone let them out. Their minds were also going back to what the leader had said would happen come morning. They all sat down on different ends of the room. There was nothing they could do now, but wait until they had an opportunity to escape or someone came to rescue them.

"What's the plan? There must be a plan for the morning." Kiba said with fear in his voice.

"Try to fight as long as we can." Shikamaru said.

"But we can't stop them." Kiba said already knowing they didn't stand a chance against them.

"What if we took what they want away from them?" Sasuke said softly.

"What they want is to rape us." Kiba said not sure what Sasuke was getting at.

"Our virginity." Shikamaru corrected and Sasuke could tell that Shikamaru was starting to understand his point.

"Nevermind it's crazy. It's a bad idea." Sasuke said.

"What is?" Kiba asked confused.

"It is crazy, but it might not be that bad of an idea. They would never know, but we would. They wouldn't get what they want, we wouldn't have that as a first time memory. Might be easier to handle." Shikamaru sad with a shaky voice. He didn't want to do this anymore than Sasuke did, but he did see the point behind the idea.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell you are talking about?" Kiba asked annoyed that he seemed to be the only one confused by what Sasuke said.

"We don't let them take our virginity." Sasuke answered.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop them?"

"By having sex before morning." Shikamaru answered.

"Wait what?" Kiba asked softly now more confused than ever.

"It's a bad idea. It won't change what happens in the morning." Sasuke said.

"No it won't, at least not physically. But it would be our choice. We could choose who has it. It might make it hurt less mentally and emotionally tomorrow." Shikamaru explained.

"You think we should have sex with each other." Kiba said as he stood up and started to pace around.

"I said it was a bad idea." Sasuke said.

"It's an insane idea, but it's a good idea. Sasuke, you said we can't give them what they want no matter what. So we don't give it to them. We don't let them take it." Kiba said with a bit more strength in his voice.

"Now I'm regretting this idea." Sasuke said softly.

"Nothing happens that we don't want to happen. We all agree or we don't do anything." Shikamaru said not looking to pressure anyone.

"What do you think?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"I think this whole situation is terrifying and we have no good options. We can't change what is going to happen tomorrow. We're going to be raped, we can't change it. We can't win against them not like this. If I have to choose between them being my first and one of you, I'd pick one of you. What do you think?" Shikamaru asked back.

"What do I think? I have no freaking clue. This is all insane and not how I thought my first time would be like. I'm not even into guys. How are we even sure that any of us could even get it up?"

"We're thirteen, we can get it up for anything. Touching is touching at our age." Shikamaru answered.

"I'm terrified, but I'll do it. If you both are down I'll do it." Kiba said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked gently. Shikamaru knew this was Sasuke's idea, but he also knew that it would take a little bit of work to get Sasuke to agree. Sasuke was strong in his ninja skills, but the price of that strength was his social skills and understanding.

"I don't know." Sasuke said softly.

"Ok, I've touched myself before. Have either of you?" Kiba asked.

"I have twice before." Shikamaru answered.

"What do you mean touch yourself?" Sasuke asked confused.

"That's a solid no then." Kiba said.

"He means have you ever masturbated." Shikamaru explained.

"No, why would I?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke, have you ever been turned on or thought about another girl before?" Kiba asked.

"Again, why would I? Training is the most important thing, anything else is a waste of time and energy."

"Ok, wow. What about this, we have what four hours before morning? Realistically we are three thirteen year olds having sex for the first time, that's gonna take what maybe thirty minutes total, assuming we make ten minutes each. That give us three and a half hours to work up to it. So how about we take this base by base." Kiba suggested.

"Base by base?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's a social term for the different steps that lead up to sex. Kissing, touching private areas and then oral sex. If we do this, then we all agree on giving and receiving." Shikamaru said.

"We take it slow. One step at a time." Kiba said.

"What do you say Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked gently.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath before he spoke. "Ok."

"Before we start, we're about to get really close and personal so we should get to know each other better. What are your favorite colours?" Kiba asked.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're all about to have sex with each other I think it's only fair that we take breaks in between each base and ask really stupid questions to get to know each other." Kiba reasoned.

"Fair enough. Mine is green." Shikamaru answered.

"Mine's blue. Sasuke, favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on, everyone has one. There must be a color that you prefer over the others." Kiba pressed.

"Black I guess." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Not a colour, but I have a feeling that is the best you can do." Kiba said accepting that answer.

"Look, we all find this awkward and uncomfortable, but the alternative is them doing this to us first. We take this slow and when one of us needs to stop then we stop. Agreed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Agreed." Kiba said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and it was clear to Shikamaru and Kiba he was a lot more scared and nervous than they were. Shikamaru and Kiba moved over to Sasuke and they both sat down around him. Shikamaru turned his attention to Kiba first as he spoke.

"Just a simple kiss first."

Kiba gave a slight nod and slowly they moved closer together until their lips touched for a few brief seconds. They pulled back and we're both happy that it wasn't horrible. For the first time they thought they might be able to get through this. Shikamaru then turned to Sasuke.

"You ready?"

Sasuke gave a shaky nod before he moved closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved closer and gently placed his lips against Sasuke's. Shikamaru didn't press against them, he just held still to allow Sasuke to make the move. After a moment Sasuke pressed his lips harder against Shikamaru's and allowed himself to be kissed. A few seconds later Sasuke pulled back with a shaky breath.

"You ok?" Kiba asked.

It was clear Sasuke was uncomfortable with touching, why he didn't know but he figured it had something to do with his parents dying when he was young. Sasuke didn't grow up around touching that a normal child does. It only made sense that Sasuke would have a harder time adjusting to touch as he got older.

Sasuke gave a nod and Kiba moved in closer so he could kiss Sasuke. Sasuke didn't hesitate this time around as Kiba pressed his lips against Sasuke's. This time around though Kiba didn't just pull back. He kissed Sasuke and worked his mouth open so he could give Sasuke a real kiss. Sasuke stiffened slightly, but he did relax into the kiss and he allowed Kiba's tongue into his mouth. For a few minutes they sat there making out before Kiba slowly pulled back. Kiba then turned to Shikamaru and did the same thing.

The three of them spent the next twenty minutes each taking turns making out with each other. Each time Sasuke seemed to get more relaxed and that made both Shikamaru and Kiba relax more. Kissing wasn't that bad, they all actually enjoyed it. They didn't want to think about what that could mean nor did they truly care in this moment. They sat back to catch their breaths and slow things down. Sasuke was in between Kiba and Shikamaru and he brought his legs up to his chest to try and relieve some of the soreness from his ribs.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke with concern.

"Why do you both keep asking me that?" Sasuke said back.

"Because you are more beat up than us and you are slightly uncomfortable with touch. This is meant to help us tomorrow not make things worse." Shikamaru explained.

"I'm fine. Are you both ok?"

"We're good." Shikamaru answered.

"First base is complete. Now it's time for the fun question game. Favorite meal?" Kiba said with a smile.

"Really? Considering the situation we are in, how can you even smile right now?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm freaking out. I'm terrified of what will happen come morning and any moment after that. But for right now I'm trying my best to make this easier on all of us and the only way I know how to do that is to smile and ask stupid questions." Kiba said with a small shrug.

"Mackerel and rice balls." Shikamaru answered.

"Bacon, anything with bacon." Kiba said with a smile.

"Grilled tomato and cheese sandwich."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile.

"I love tomatoes. I will eat pretty much anything if it has tomatoes in it."

"You eat them like apples don't you?" Kiba teased with a playful smile.

"Yes actually. I have a tomato plant on my balcony."

The three of them all gave a chuckle to that before Shikamaru spoke this time asking the question.

"Favorite tv show or genre?"

"Anything comedy." Kiba answered.

"I prefer crime drama. I like seeing if I can solve the case before them. What about you Sasuke?"

"I don't watch tv. I don't own a tv. At Kakashi's we watch movies, all different genres. I don't really have a favorite."

"You don't even own a tv? What do you do in the time that you are not training?" Kiba asked horrified that Sasuke didn't have a tv.

"I don't have much time when I'm not training or sleeping, but when I do I read or mostly draw."

"You can draw?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can. I've been doing it since I was little. What about you two? What do you do when you are not training or cloud watching?"

"I read mostly myself." Shikamaru answered.

"I play video games. Drives my mom crazy, but it's too much fun to quit. What about holidays? Any favorites?"

"I don't celebrate holidays or my birthday." Sasuke answered.

"I would ask why, but I guess the obvious reason would suffice. I love Christmas. We decorate the whole house and my mom cooks this big family dinner and our whole family is there. It's always been a happy time for us." Shikamaru answered.

"Christmas is awesome at my place too. It's my favorite too. What about before the Clan's death Sasuke? What was your favorite holiday back then?" Kiba asked.

"We didn't celebrate any. Uchiha aren't spiritual so we didn't celebrate Christmas. Any other holiday my father always refused to let us celebrate them. He said they were stupid and pointless. The same for birthdays. He didn't believe in celebrating a passing year, just how powerful you were."

"Wait, you've never celebrated Christmas before? Never had a tree or santa?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Never." Sasuke said calmly, he truly had no idea what he had been denied in his childhood.

"That's sad Sasuke. Maybe this year you can come over to my place and celebrate with my family." Shikamaru offered.

"I guess we'll see what happens in four months." Sasuke answered.

"We'll be out of here and back home within six days who are you kidding? We got not only the whole village out looking for us by now, but Kakashi. He's badass. He won't rest until he find us." Kiba said confidently.

"Unless the village believes what the Council and possibly the Hokage has told them. That I killed you both and betrayed the village. In which case only an ANBU squad will be looking for me and Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi has his hounds though, they can find us and even if the ANBU find us, we're clearly not dead. It'll be made clear that it was a lie. And I can't imagine that the Hokage would ever agree to having you taken out." Shikamaru argued.

"What reason would Konoha have anyways to try and kill you? You haven't done anything wrong. Hell you proved your strength at the Chounin Exams. What you did was crazy impressive. Why would they want you dead?" Kiba asked confused as hell.

"Orochimaru wants me. He put the curse seal on me. Kakashi placed a seal around it that works to my willpower to keep the curse seal from activating. But the Third died because Orochimaru wanted to kidnap me that day. He destroyed the village and got the Sand to switch alliances just to get to me. You could argue that the village needs me dead in order to be kept safe." Sasuke explained.

"It is logical. Cold and cruel, but logical. With you dead Orochimaru would have no reason to attack the village. Assuming he doesn't do it just because he hates Konoha." Shikamaru added.

"Logical or not it's still wrong. If we hadn't been walking by the training grounds you would have been taken all alone. We might never have found you. If the village did do this, how can we ever trust them again?" Kiba said sounding lost by all of this.

"I don't have an answer for you." Shikamaru said.

"At the end of the day we are all ninja and simply just a weapon for the village to yield. But this isn't dying in battle. This is a village betraying me, turning their back on me. Look at what we are about to go through and not just in the morning but right now with each other. All of this could have been avoided if the village that swore to protect people didn't betray me. How the hell are any of us supposed to deal with it? How do you go back knowing that the village leaders are the cause of your pain?" Sasuke asked and they knew they were rhetorical questions, because there was no answer to those questions. At least none they could give.

"I guess when we are rescued we'll have to figure those answers out then." Shikamaru said softly.

The three of them sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before Kiba was the one to break it. He didn't mind the silence and he would have happily sat there like that all night, but they didn't have the time to waste. They had to go through with their original plan.

"Second base?"

"That one's touching right?" Sasuke asked still confused by the analogy

"Ya it's like masturbating but you do it to someone else." Kiba answered.

"How are we going to do this then?" Sasuke asked just looking to get this over and done with.

"I think we should do it at the same time. That way no one is sitting there watching." Shikamaru suggested.

"So how should we do this? All sitting or kneeling?" Kiba asked.

"We can kneel in a circle and everyone can do the person to the right of them." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe this is an actual conversation we are having right now." Sasuke said slightly in shock.

"We can stop here Sasuke. Just say the word." Shikamaru stated again.

"I know. I'm fine. First base wasn't so bad."

"We got through that one and we can get through this one. We're doing it together. We're our own special squad. Shikamaru is crazy smart, I'm physically strong and Sasuke is a powerful ninja. We can do anything together." Kiba said with confidence that only he seemed to be feeling.

"Are you always the optimistic one?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile.

"Are you kidding me? I have to be on my squad with Shino and Hinata. It's why I talk so much, they barely speak. Now are we doing this or what?"

"We're doing this." Sasuke said.

The three of them moved into position and they all lowered their pants so they were exposed. Sasuke was once again in the middle with Kiba to his right and Shikamaru to his left.

"On three. One, two, three." Shikamaru said.

They all moved their right hand over to the person beside them's dick and started to touch the other.

"I don't know how to do this." Sasuke reluctantly admitted.

"Just copy what I'm doing. It's pretty simple." Shikamaru said as he started to rub Sasuke to get him hard.

The three of them rubbed each other until they were all hard. It didn't take long at all for them all to be fully hard. They were all breathing heavy and Kiba was the first one to break the silence.

"Damn that feels good Sasuke."

Sasuke moaned in agreement and he pulled Kiba's head towards him and they started to make out. Shikamaru moaned before he spoke.

"Oh that's hotter than it should be."

After a couple of minutes Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and started to make out with him as Kiba watched. They were all painfully hard and moaning. This was a lot more intense than they had expected it to be, especially Kiba and Shikamaru who had masturbated before in the past. Shikamaru pulled back slightly as he spoke keeping close to Sasuke.

"You're gonna cum in a minute. You're rock hard. You can feel it. That warmth in your stomach spreading through it. You're gonna cum."

Kiba moved and kissed Sasuke's neck as he spoke. "Don't fight it, just let it take over. The first time always feels the best."

Sasuke gave a deep moan and the three of them picked up their pace. They were all extremely close now, but both Shikamaru and Kiba were determined to wait until Sasuke went first. Sasuke had never even touched himself before, all of this was new to him as his body took over. It wasn't even a minute later before Sasuke let out a long moan as he cam triggering Shikamaru and then Kiba. They could feel each other's after pulses and only when they had stopped did they let go. Most of their cum had ended up on the floor, but what didn't they wiped it away on their pants. They barely managed to get their pants back up before their knees gave out and they collapsed down on their butts. Sasuke shifted back so his back was against the wall once again as he fought for control over his breathing. Shikamaru and Kiba did the same as they moved back as well.

This time when the silence was broken it was by Sasuke.

"I'm not really sure how to feel about any of this."

"You are not alone in that Sasuke." Shikamaru said back.

"Lots of people experiment, we're just doing it a little younger than most." Kiba said trying to see reason behind this. It wasn't horrible to him what was happening. He was enjoying it at least.

"It is natural for teenagers and twenty something year olds to experiment and be curious about their sexuality. This situation has just pushed that to happen early and faster." Shikamaru commented with agreement.

"Right see, that is all we are doing and when we get out of here it'll be like it never happened." Kiba said.

"But it did happen. More is about to happen, how is this not going to be awkward?" Sasuke asked.

"People do it all the time with one night stands." Kiba said dismissively.

"That sounds horribly awkward." Sasuke said still sounding unsure about this.

"Hm, I had a feeling." Shikamaru said finally seeing something being confirmed. Something he suspected a long time ago with Sasuke.

"What feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"You're socially awkward. It's why you don't interact with people. Why at the academy you avoid crowds and kept to yourself. The couple of times I tried to talk to you, you couldn't make small talk. It's a sign of someone who is socially awkward." Shikamaru gently explained.

"You know that actually makes a lot of sense. You were always quiet, you still are." Kiba said realising it as well.

"I've never thought about it. I'm just not used to interacting with people. I don't really understand the point of small talk or pointless conversations, but I am capable of having conversations with people if they are interesting enough. I think circumstances made me slightly socially awkward." Sasuke said as he thought about it and analyzed his past actions.

"That's true, you might not have been born like this. You grew up in a strict, from what I can tell, family. You didn't have anyone younger or around you age in the Clan so interactions with family were different. In the academy you were there a month before the Clan was killed. You didn't really have friends and it's probably safe to assume no one at home taught you how to make friends and interact normally. It makes sense that you've had a harder time with social situations." Shikamaru said gently so Sasuke knew he wasn't trying to be hurtful or rude.

"But you could learn. You just need someone there to help guide you through it if you want. I'd be happy to help you when we get out of here." Kiba offered.

"Why? We're not friends, you don't even like me. Neither of you do for that matter. You talked about me behind my back all the time in the academy. Why would you help me now?" Sasuke asked genuinely confused.

"Because I was an ass to you for no reason, or at least not a good one. I'm sorry about that. And I don't think we can go through all of this and not end up friends afterwards. I don't want to go back to just a causal nod when we pass by each other. Not after all of this. That would be stupid." Kiba said.

"In the academy I looked up to you Sasuke. I still do. I made some bad choices and said things that I shouldn't have. I should have defended you because I am the smart one and I see things others don't. I'm sorry for judging you and being stupid. Kiba is right though, after this there is no going back to how it used to be. You got two friends out of this, whether you like it or not. We'll help you understand the situations that you don't." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

"I guess if I'm stuck here, being with you both isn't so bad. Especially when you compare it with who else could have been here." Sasuke said with a small smile back and they both knew that was Sasuke accepting their friendship.

"Oh man, who would be the worst in our group to get stuck here with?" Kiba asked with a smile playing on his face.

"Lee." Sasuke said.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba gave a groan to that. "He would be annoying, but he doesn't use chakra so he would have that advantage." Shikamaru said.

"Any of the girls for obvious reasons." Kiba said.

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru gave a nod in agreement to that.

"What about Naruto? He would be all positive and loud." Kiba said.

"You're positive and loud." Shikamaru pointed out.

"He's stronger than people think. There's something inside of him." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? Like determination or something?" Kiba asked confused by Sasuke's wording.

"No something that I don't think anyone is supposed to know about." Sasuke corrected.

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked now very curious.

"Almost everyone didn't pay attention to Naruto, but I did growing up. Villagers would avoid him. Ninja would give him dirty looks, even when he was eight years old. He slacked off in the academy, but Iruka always gave him this look like he had more in him than what he was giving. Then out on missions Kakashi keeps a close eye on him when he uses his chakra. And he never runs out of it. When we were in the Mist fighting Haku and his mirror prison."

"Oh ya I heard about that. It was a special technique that trapped you both in it. Haku ended up being killed by Kakashi. Ino told us about it." Shikamaru said.

"Do you know I died that day?"

"What? No, no one said that." Kiba said shocked. He looked over at Shikamaru, but he was just as shocked.

"He had special needles. Naruto and I were both cut up pretty bad. I hadn't gotten my Sharingan yet, but while fighting Haku Naruto kept making him move from one mirror to the next and I was able to follow him and unlock it. At one point Naruto used too much chakra and collapsed. Haku went to throw one of his needles and it would have killed Naruto. I moved and took it right through my chest. Naruto should have been out cold for hours, but he was awake the whole time. He had energy back within seconds. After I was placed in a death like state Sakura told me she saw these flames circling the whole prison, melting the ice mirrors and that was how we escaped."

"But Naruto doesn't know fire techniques." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly. Haku didn't destroy his prison and Naruto doesn't know how to do fire techniques, but somehow he managed to create flames and make them so hot it melted the mirrors. A heat level that I couldn't even create. And Sakura said he was still standing afterwards and his wounds were healed." Sasuke continued.

"What the hell? How did he do it? Did Kakashi or Naruto ever say?" Kiba asked.

"No one talked about it. Kakashi wouldn't talk about it and Naruto avoided the question and changed the subject. He got that energy and power from somewhere and I think I know where."

"Where?" Shikamaru asked now desperate for answers.

"The Third Ninja War was explained by Uchiha Madara and the Fourth fighting. Madara wanted to take over Konoha and attacked the village, triggering the war."

"Right, the Fourth and Madara killed each other, but their bodies were never found at the Valley of Death." Kiba acknowledged.

"The Uchiha Clan had a slightly different history of it. After the Mist I went down to the Temple to read the older records to see if it was true or not. According to the records, at one point there was a ten-tailed beast that was later separated into nine different tailed beasts. The weakest held one tail and the strongest held nine-tails. They were placed all around the world to guard it and keep the land safe from people that wanted to build on it. The nine-tails called Kurama, but also knows as Kyuubi, was the guard for what is now the Land of Fire. Madara wanted to take over Konoha so he used his Sharingan to control the Kyuubi and destroy the village. The First was able to break the control and Madara was granted the Compound. The First felt that the Kyuubi was too dangerous though so he sealed it within Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's grandmother. When she was dying she passed it onto her daughter, Naruto's mother who was also the wife to the Fourth Hokage. She died giving birth to Naruto and he died fighting Madara in the Third War."

"Holy shit." Kiba said shocked.

"The Kyuubi isn't the only tailed beast to be sealed away. All of them were and still are. Gaara has a tailed beast inside of him. It came out at the Chounin Exams when he fell asleep."

"Really? So that's what that was?" Kiba asked curious as well now.

"Kakashi explained it to me afterwards. He kept apologising because he didn't know and there was no way I would have been able to defeat him. He said he wouldn't have been able to defeat him in that form. Yet Naruto did. When I asked him why, he said Naruto got lucky with his summoning jitsu. But I knew he was lying, that's why I went to look again. The Kyuubi had to be sealed back inside of someone, but they only had a small window of time. I think it was sealed inside of Naruto, which would explain the village's reaction to him and where his unexplained power comes from. But I don't think I'm supposed to know any of this. And no one knows that I know."

"That is crazy." Kiba said still shocked.

"It's interesting and makes me want to know more. You never asked Naruto about it?" Shikamaru asked as his mind was going a mile a minute with this new information.

"I was trying to figure out how. Until recently we didn't even get along. I don't know how I would even start that conversation."

"If you aren't supposed to know, why tell us?" Kiba asked.

"We're about to get very personal by the end of the night. Telling you this doesn't really seem like that big of a deal currently."

"FaIr enough." Kiba said with a shrug.

"Do you think you'll ever tell Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"When I figure out how to talk to him about it. What is third base again?" Sasuke asked.

"Oral sex." Shikamaru answered.

"I'm assuming I'm the only one who doesn't know what that means." Sasuke said.

"You didn't get that covered in the sex talk?" Kiba asked.

"My parents died when I was seven. Who was going to be giving me the sex talk?" Sasuke asked back.

"Oral sex is where you put the other person's private part in your mouth. For us we need to put each other's dick in our mouth until we cum." Shikamaru explained.

"And that is supposed to feel good?" Sasuke asked not really sure how that could feel good.

"Ya it's supposed to. At least that is what people say." Kiba said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked still confused.

"We'll figure it out as we go I guess." Shikamaru said not really sure himself.

"My cousin said it's like eating a popsicle, minus the biting obviously. Just do what you've done like a hundred times with a popsicle and it should be ok." Kiba said.

"I've never had a popsicle. I understand the logic behind it though." Sasuke simply said.

"How have you never had a popsicle?" Kiba asked more concerned about that than anything right in that moment.

"I don't eat sweets."

"They aren't really a sweet though." Kiba said back.

"They have unnatural sugar, makes them a sweet."

"So you don't eat anything that is a sweet?" Kiba asked still in shock.

"I don't eat anything that is unhealthy. It was a strict rule in the Clan."

"Nothing unhealthy? Your mom didn't bake cookies?" Kiba asked, his mind completely blown by this bit of information.

"No. For a treat twice a year she would bake a dozen oatmeal muffins or carrot muffins. We didn't eat ice cream or sugary cereal. No sweets of any kind. Nothing deep fried or greasy like pizza. It was all healthy food from the garden or the grocery store to cook. We didn't go out to restaurants or anything like that." Sasuke said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What about honey? In tea when you were sick." Shikamaru asked.

"Honey is made of complete sugar, so no. If we were sick we would be given freshly squeezed lemon tea or a mix of herbs blended together in this smoothie type of drink. It tasted disgusting, but that was the only medicine we had."

"Nothing deep fried, so you've never had french fries?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Macaroni and cheese?" Shikamaru asked as he was starting to find this all very weird.

"We didn't eat pasta, too much carbs. But when we did on special occasions it was made with fresh zucchini so it was healthier for us."

"Wow." Was all Kiba said.

"What? It was how the Clan was. We are supposed to treat our bodies as a temple. You don't put garbage into it and expect it to be there for you when you need it."

"Ya I need time to process this bombshell you just dropped on us. How are we going to do the third base with three of us? Either way we do this one of us will be watching the other two." Kiba asked.

"Not necessarily, we could lay in a triangle and do it at the same time. It might be a little awkward with positions, but no one has to watch that way." Shikamaru suggested.

"I don't care." Sasuke said slightly nervous about this stage.

"I'm all for doing it at the same time. Goes faster." Kiba answered.

"It's fine with me. We doing this now?" Shikamaru asked.

"No time like the present. We still have to have sex after this. We have time, but I don't want to push it back too long and it becomes too late." Kiba said slightly worried about time.

"Are you ok to keep going Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up on the nervous tone in Sasuke's voice.

"I'm fine."

"I guess we're gonna need our pants off for this." Kiba said.

The three of them looked at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. They were all feeling awkward about this. They had just made each other cum, but it was different, that was with their hand and this would be their mouths. It made it more personal and not something you just do for the fun of it that first time.

"After what we just did, why is this more awkward?" Sasuke asked softly with genuine confusion.

"Because this is personal. Like you said Sasuke, we are about to get very personal with each other. We made the choice, but it's a choice we made because of what tomorrow will bring and not because we wanted to be doing this with each other. But last time it was awkward until our bodies took over and shut our minds off. That'll happen again. We just need to take that first step." Shikamaru explained.

"On three we take them off." Kiba said.

With a nod from both Sasuke and Shikamaru Kiba began. "One, two, three."

The three of them removed their pants and for the first time looked down at each other. None of them were hard, but even then they could tell that Kiba was the biggest. His was long and thick, whereas Shikamaru and Sasuke both had eight inches and average thickness. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke were worried about putting it in their mouth.

"Good family genes." Kiba said with a smirk. He could see the look on both Sasuke and Shikamaru's faces.

"For the record when we get into a triangle, I'm facing you." Sasuke said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"It was your idea." Shikamaru said clearly not impressed.

"I said it was a bad idea. Logical, not practical."

"Are we doing this or are you both going to stare at my junk all night?" Kiba asked not exactly liking this conversation.

"We're doing this. We lay down on our sides and angel our hips in the right direction we should be able to do it. " Shikamaru said

The three of them got down on the ground, Kiba was facing Sasuke, Sasuke was facing Shikamaru and Shikamaru was facing Kiba.

"No thinking, just feeling." Shikamaru said and the two of them gave a nod.

Shikamaru moved first and placed his hand around Kiba's dick. Kiba and Sasuke followed suit and started to get each other hard. After getting each other hard Sasuke was the first to make the next move. He experimentally licked Shikamaru's tip causing Shikamaru to let out a small unexpected moan. Sasuke did it again and this time he ran his tongue along Shikamaru's shaft. Sasuke found that he wasn't as bothered by this as he thought. Sasuke's actions triggered Shikamaru to do the same and then Kiba. The three of them were getting more comfortable with this base and not long they all hand each other's dicks in their mouth working them. They were all moaning, but when Sasuke took Shikamaru into his mouth all the way down to his base Shikamaru couldn't help but letting Kiba out of his mouth as he gave a long and deep moan. Shikamaru moved his free hand and placed it in Sasuke's hair.

"Shit Sasuke, don't stop. It feels so good."

Sasuke moaned as the pressure from Shikamaru's hand pushed down on his head slightly. Shikamaru returned his mouth to Kiba's dick and started to move faster. The three of them were a moaning mess on the floor and they were all getting close. It was Shikamaru that cam first as he pushed Sasuke's head all the way down and cam hard into his mouth. Sasuke had no problem swallowing Shikamaru's load. The pulsing in his mouth triggered his own orgasim and he cam hard in Kiba's mouth. Kiba followed a few moments afterwards. Once they were done pulsing and growing soft they moved back from each other. Sasuke moved back over to the wall, not bothering with putting his pants back on, they would only need to be removed again anyways. Shikamaru and Kiba laid on their backs where they already were. The only sound once again in the room was their heavy breathing.

"That was better than the last base." Kiba said with a goofy smile.

"That was not what I thought it would feel like. Sasuke, you are very good at that." Shikamaru said as he slowly sat up.

"Prodigy, comes in handy." Sasuke lightly said.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba gave a chuckle to that.

"What is your IQ anyways?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. All anyone would tell me was that it was higher than average. The village labeled me a prodigy. Now they want to kill me." Sasuke answered.

"The Council is stupid Sasuke. There's no way the Hokage would ever agree to something like this." Kiba said.

"I know. I'm just sick of someone trying to kill me recently." Sasuke said as he let out a small sigh.

Kiba and Shikamaru moved back so they were sitting on either side of Sasuke again.

"It's been pretty rough for you since the Chounin Exams. I can't imagine what it must be like to have Orochimaru after you. If it was me, I don't think I would leave the house." Kiba said.

"Uchihas aren't allows to be afraid." Sasuke responded.

"Ya, but you're human, that gives you every right to be afraid at times. You can't be brave your whole life. You get to be scared." Kiba said back.

"Not something anyone wants to see. Uchihas were born to be the weapons of the village, killers. They are given the hardest assignments and sent to their deaths alone to do them. If the Clan hadn't died, I already would have been a Chounin, possibly a Jounin by now. I would have graduated the academy long before twelve. The village used to have a law that Uchihas had to produce so many babies a year to keep the population at army level. We were born to be killers and from a young age taught to have no emotions, especially fear. The Clan's death changed a lot of things, but that expectation is still there. Fear isn't allowed."

"That's bullshit Sasuke. Everyone gets to be afraid no matter what family they come from. People try to kill you, dangerous and powerful people, anyone would be scared." Shikamaru said.

"Seems pointless to worry about Orochimaru right now." Sasuke said with a small sigh.

"True." Kiba agreed.

"You got anymore stupid questions?" Sasuke asked Kiba was a small smile so he knew that he wasn't being rude about it.

"Cat or dog person?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Uchihas are cat people. We have a bunch of ninja cats all over the world. But I've gotten used to Kakashi's hounds around. Seems pointless to ask you that question." Sasuke answered.

"I'm impartial." Shikamaru added.

"Man the first thing I do when we get back home is give him a big steak. What about you guys?"

"Lay in my backyard looking up at the clouds. What about you Sasuke?"

"Depends how this all ends. I'm not one to rely on hope."

"Everyone should have a little bit of hope in their lives. Sometimes in bad situations all you have is hope. Hope that someone will find you. Hope that you'll survive. Hope that everything will be ok one day. You shouldn't deny yourself hope Sasuke." Shikamaru said gently back.

"Hope would indicate that something could happen to change the course of your life or the situation. Then when hope fails you are left more devastated than you would have been should you had accepted your fate from the start. If you expect the worst it's more difficult to be disappointed. You can hope that someone will find us before they walk through that door in the morning. Chances are though, no one will. You both will be devastated by that revelation, all because of hope. Something that is just like air. Even if we do manage to survive, none of us are going back home the same person we were when we woke up yesterday."

"You're right. We're not going to go home the same as we were when we got in here. Even if we get saved within the next minute. Sasuke we're always going to have these past few hours. They're not just going to magically go away. Hope is invisible and it can make disappointment hurt worse. But it can also be what pushes you forward. What gives you light in the darkness. Hope that someone will eventually find us and we will go home. Even if we go home complete wrecks, we'll be home. We can be with our family and one day we'll be better. Hope is a part of surviving Sasuke." Kiba said with a sadness edging his voice at the fact that Sasuke didn't even allow himself to have hope.

"You need hope to make it through the darkest times. Believe it or not it does help to make you feel better, even if it's just the hope of the pain ending one day. You shouldn't deny yourself that comfort Sasuke." Shikamaru added.

"Ninjas aren't allowed to have those emotions."

"You're not just a ninja. Sasuke you're a human being. You are allowed to feel things. Not feeling anything just makes you soulless and cold towards the world. These bastards have no emotions and look where it got them. Having emotions makes us the good guys. Don't ever shut yours off." Kiba said with strength to his voice.

"Emotions are confusing." Sasuke admitted.

"They are for everyone, but it's harder for someone that has been denied their emotions. This is going to sound cold, but you can't let the dead dictate how you live your life or the type of person you want to be. The Clan was strict, but Sasuke those rules only have to live if you choose to let them. Pick the good ones and leave all the hurtful and bad ones behind. Human beings are born with emotions, there's a reason for it. Don't be so quick to dismiss them because of whispers in your head or confusion." Shikamaru said.

"Then how do you make the confusion and whispers go away?" Sasuke asked and they both could see the genuine confusion in his eyes.

"By surrounding yourself with friends that will quiet out the whispers and will be there to help answer any confusing questions. You don't have to face the world alone you know." Shikamaru said with a warm smile.

"No matter what happens in here, you'll always have us outside of here Sasuke. I'm not the smartest person in the world and I know my IQ isn't anywhere near either of yours, but emotions I understand. Social situations I understand. I'll always be there to help you through any of the confusion." Kiba added with his own smile.

"Thanks Kiba. You're not as annoying and stupid as I thought you were." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"And you're not as big of a bastard as I thought you were." Kiba said back with his own smile.

."We don't have much time left. How are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked.

"How is the question. Do either of you know how to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a clue. It's probably the same as a woman though." Kiba said trying to figure it out.

"Stretching will need to happen to make it hurt less. Who is going first?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will, this was my idea so." Sasuke said.

"Then you get to pick who is going to be inside of you." Kiba said as it was only fair.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke easily said.

"Too big for you eh?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I'm thinking you are going to hurt a lot more than him."

"It's fine. Kiba is in me and Sasuke will be in Kiba then. We don't have anything to use for lube, we'll have to use saliva to try and help with the pain." Shikamaru said.

"Two of us have sex while one watches. What could be awkward about this?" Sasuke said clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"It'll be ok. This is the last base we can do this." Kiba said trying to make Sasuke feel more comfortable.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"I don't think there is a ready for this. How are we doing this?"

"Probably easier if you are on your back. I have to stretch you first."

Sasuke moved so he was laying down on his back and Shikamaru went over in between his legs. The three of them were all slightly uncomfortable with this, but it needed to be done. They had made that choice together and they were going to see it through until the end. They also knew that once they got started it would get easier. Shikamaru sucked on his three fingers to get the wet before he moved his index finger to Sasuke's hole. He could feel Sasuke tensing up, but that was to be expected. This wasn't exactly going to be comfortable.

"Try and relax. I'm going to try and not hurt you."

"It's fine do it." Sasuke said with a shaky breath.

Shikamaru slowly pushed his index finger into Sasuke's tight hole. Once he got the whole finger in he slowly started to move it in and out to try and get Sasuke used to the feeling. Based on the uncomfortable look on Sasuke's face, it wasn't working. Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Kiba could see that he wasn't feeling good about this. He didn't want to cause any harm to Sasuke. Kiba went over and sat next to Sasuke before he bent down and started to kiss him. He was hoping it would help Sasuke take his mind off of what Shikamaru was doing. Sasuke easily kissed back, happy for the distraction as Shikamaru added his second finger. Sasuke gave a groan of pain at the new finger and Shikamaru kept his movements slow to help ease Sasuke into this. He knew he needed to stretch Sasuke or it would only hurt him worse. Shikamaru slowly started to feel Sasuke loosening up. Shikamaru hit something inside of Sasuke, causing Sasuke to break the kiss and give out a long moan.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"I think I think something." Shikamaru said just as confused.

"Do it again." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru moved his fingers to try and hit the same spot. He knew he hit it again when Sasuke gave another long moan.

"What is that?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's a bundle of nerves. Like a sweet spot that female have. Males apparently have one too."

"Shut up and keep doing it." Sasuke said with a small moan.

"Demanding." Kiba said with a smile as he bent down and pulled Sasuke in for another kiss.

Sasuke easily kissed back as Shikamaru focused on making Sasuke feel good while he stretched him out. The sound of Sasuke moaning had made him very hard and now all he could think about was being inside of Sasuke. Shikamaru added in a third and final finger and truly began to stretch Sasuke. After a few minutes Shikamaru felt that Sasuke was ready for him.

"One of you needs to get me wet." Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke and Kiba.

Kiba moved and easily took Shikamaru into his mouth. Shikamaru moaned at the contact as Kiba worked his dick to get it wet so he could have sex with Sasuke. After a few minutes Kiba pulled his mouth off with a smirk.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Shikamaru lined himself up with Sasuke's hole. He slowly started to push inside of Sasuke. It was a little hard at first but once he got his tip in it got easier. Shikamaru took it very slow as he could see it was still painful for Sasuke. He finally got all the way inside of Sasuke and he couldn't help the shudder.

"What's it feel like?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Warm, really warm and tight. Oh shit Sasuke." Shikamaru moaned a she fought to keep still. He wanted nothing more than to pull out and pound into him.

"I'm ok move." Sasuke said with a shaky voice.

Kiba watched as Shikamaru slowly pulled out most of the way before he pushed back in. Shikamaru continued to do this a few times to get Sasuke loosened up more. He then started to look for that sweet spot that made Sasuke feel so good before. Sasuke gave a loud moan and Shikamaru knew he hit it.

"Oh Shika. Feels so good. Don't stop." Sasuke moaned as Kiba kissed his way down his neck.

Shikamaru moaned and picked up the pace. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's hips as Shikamaru picked up his pace. He made sure to hit that spot on Sasuke every time. Sasuke was a moaning mess on the floor and it only make Kiba painfully hard.

"You are driving me crazy with those sounds Sasuke. I feel like I could explode." Kiba moaned.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Shikamaru said.

Kiba moved his hand down to Sasuke's hard on and started to jerk him off, only causing Sasuke to moan even more.

"Come for us Sasuke." Kiba said as he picked up his pace to make Shikamaru's thrusts.

Sasuke moaned and Shikamaru could feel his walls tightening. It was only a second later before Sasuke gave a deep moan as he cam hard. Shikamaru couldn't last any longer and he cam hard and deep inside of Sasuke with a loud groan. Sasuke moaned at the warmth that flooded inside of him from Shikamaru's cum. He could feel Shikamaru pulsing inside of him and he found that he loved the feeling. After a moment Shikamaru slowly pulled out of Sasuke and Sasuke gave a groan to the slight pain that he was starting to feel. Once out Shikamaru sat back and Sasuke closed his legs and allowed himself the moment to catch him breath.

"Well that looked fun." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Remember that when it's your turn." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I hope it's my turn next." Kiba said with a smirk.

"It's only fair. Do you want to top or bottom first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wait what does that mean?" Sasuke asked as he slowly sat up.

"You just bottomed and Shikamaru just topped. I'll top first." Kiba answered.

"You know you could technically go at the same time." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I top with Kiba while he is topping with you. It will help with time and eliminates someone watching." Sasuke explained.

"That's fine with me. We don't know exactly how much time has past. We only guess." Kiba said.

"I agree. I'm alright with that." Shikamaru said.

"You both will need to be on your knees. I stretch Kiba while he stretches you. We just have to time it right." Sasuke said.

"You should start. The last thing we need is them walking in on us." Shikamaru said.

"I guess you need to be in front of me." Kiba said.

Shikamaru gave a nod and moved so he was on his hands and knees in front of Kiba. Kiba went and bent over Shikamaru slightly so he was in his hands and knees but still could use his right hand. Sasuke went behind them. Both Sasuke and Kiba got their fingers wet before they slowly pushed that first finger inside. Both Shikamaru and Kiba gave a groan at the discomfort, but they knew from Sasuke that it felt better as it went along. Once they were ready another finger was added and Sasuke began to look for that sweet spot that made him feel amazing. He knew he hit it when Kiba gave a surprise moan.

"Oh shit that does feel good." Kiba moaned as he then went to work on finding that spot for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave a long moan as he spoke. "That's it."

Sasuke and Kiba worked on stretching their partner for a few more minutes before they added a third to finish the job. After a good five minutes they were both ready.

"Come here Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he turned around and bent down slightly to suck Sasuke's dick.

Kiba stood up and Sasuke took him deep into his mouth causing Kiba to moan as he placed his hand in Sasuke's hair.

"Damn you're really good at that." Kiba moaned as he gently thrusted into Sasuke's mouth.

After only a minute both Sasuke and Shikamaru pulled off, they knew they couldn't go much longer or they would never be able to finish this. They all got back into their original positions as Sasuke spoke.

"Kiba you go first and then I'll go once you're all the way in."

Kiba gave a nod as he spoke. "You ready for me?"

"I don't think that is a question I can answer. Just go slow, you're huge."

"As slow as you need."

Kiba lined himself up and very carefully pushed his tip inside of Shikamaru who groaned at the sting. It took Kiba a while, but he was finally all the way down at his base. He couldn't stop the moan at how amazing it felt.

"This feels amazing."

"So big, don't move, not yet." Shikamaru said as he tried to adjust to the size.

"I won't, not until you are ready." Kiba promised.

"I'm going to enter you now." Sasuke said to Kiba.

Kiba gave a nod and Sasuke slowly entered inside of Kiba. It felt good, but Sasuke didn't think it felt as good as it had when Shikamaru was inside of him or when Shikamaru's mouth was on his dick. It was tight and it felt good, but not that mind blowing good he thought it would feel like. Once Sasuke was all the way inside of Kiba Kiba let out a shaky breath.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya just feels weird. Now what?"

"Now we wait until you both are ready for one of us to move." Sasuke answered.

"I'll be ok if you go slow." Shikamaru said.

"I'm good too. Who moves first?"

"I do. When I pull out you pull out and push yourself back onto me." Sasuke explained as he placed his hands on Kiba's hips.

Kiba sat up a little and placed his hands on Shikamaru's hips and gave a nod. Sasuke slowly pulled out almost all the way and when he stopped Kiba began to pull out of Shikamaru and pushed himself back over Sasuke's cock. Kiba then figured he would need to move again so he worked on thrusting into Shikamaru and he felt Sasuke's cock coming out of him again.

"I'm going to keep guiding you, but keep doing the same thing. You're the one in control for all of us. You set the pace." Sasuke explained.

"So basically I am fucking Shikamaru and myself at the same time. Tell me when you can handle me going faster Shika."

"I'm good. Find that spot again though eh?"

Kiba angled his hips slightly and when he thrusted into Shikamaru he felt his dick rubbing against something that caused Shikamaru to moan.

"There it is." Kiba said.

Kiba pushed back and Sasuke had angled his hips and when he impaled himself on Sasuke's cock he felt his own spark of pleasure as his spot was hit dead on. Kiba moaned and started to pick up the pace more. They had both loosened up and Kiba was finally able to really move. Shikamaru couldn't hold himself up as the pleasure tore through him. He dropped his top half to the ground in a moaning mess.

"Faster Kiba. Feels good." Shikamaru moaned.

"Fuck ya." Kiba moaned.

Sasuke snaked his hand around and started to jerk Shikamaru off in time to Kiba's thrust. THe three of them were all moaning and on the edge. It had felt amazing and they didn't want it to end, but they knew that none of them would be able to last much longer. Shikamaru was the first one to break with a deep moan as he cam hard over Sasuke's hand. Shikamaru tightening his walls pushed Kiba over the edge and then Sasuke. They both cam hard and deep inside of their person as each pulse shot out more and more cum that they had no idea how they had any even left. Once the pulsing was done Sasuke and Kiba slowly pulled out of their partner. The three of them collapsed on the ground all breathing heavy. Their bodies were shaking and slightly sweaty. They all could say they enjoyed their time together, much to their own surprise.

"I think I'm gay." Sasuke said lightly.

"I think that is a safe assumption." Kiba said back with a chuckle.

Sasuke gave a chuckle as well.

"I think this was an eye opening experience to all of us. I don't know if I'm gay, but that felt a lot better than it probably should for a fully straight man." Shikamaru said.

"It might feel like that with a girl. We won't know until we sleep with one. Besides, everyone experiments." Kiba said completely calm about the whole experience. "What did you like better, top or bottom?" Kiba further asked.

"I liked bottom more. I don't mind top, but the bottom felt better." Sasuke answered honestly.

"I don't mind either. Both felt equally as good to me." Shikamaru answered.

"Ya I prefer to top. The bottom felt good, but topping felt amazing. That was fun as hell though."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath as he sat up. He knew they only had about an hour before the men would be back. The three of them got dressed and they sat back down with their backs against the wall.

"How bad do you think this will be? Do you think they will torture us all together or rotate us?" Kiba asked as the reality was setting in once again.

"I don't think they will torture us at the same time. It would be too much risk with all three of us injured. They might rotate us or just focus on one at a time." Shikamaru answered.

"They'll probably focus on just one of us first until that one breaks before moving on. Whichever one challenges the leader more will be first." Sasuke added.

"No matter what, we don't give in. We don't let them break us. We'll deal with it afterwards." Shikamaru said with strength in his voice.

"Easier said than done." Kiba commented.

"If you break then whoever is left after you will be tortured next. We have to hold out until we are found. And someone will find us." Sasuke said with confidence that Kakashi would be able to locate them. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't give up on him, ever.

"I know someone will find us, but what if it takes them too long? What if they get ready to move us or one of us gets too injured?" Kiba pressed.

"We stay strong. If the worst should happen to one of us, the other two have to continue on. We don't let them win. None of us stop fighting until they are free. We don't let what happens here be for nothing. You don't stop fighting, you don't give up. Even if you both are moved and separated you keep fighting, you keep surviving until the day comes when you can get free. Promise me you won't quit." Sasuke said with strength in his voice.

"I promise Sasuke." Shikamaru said back.

"I promise, but your ass better be there beside me when we get out of here. You can't quit either. You have to promise us that." Kiba said with his own strength.

"I'm an Uchiha, I always go down fighting." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It's that reason why their leader has such a strong interest in you. You need to be careful with it Sasuke." Shikamaru warned.

"I know he does. That's why when they come in here you both are going to act scared and timid." Sasuke said.

"Like hell I am." Kiba argued immediately.

"You have to. It's not going to do us any good if we all get tortured. They already have an interest in me over you both, there's no reason to give them another target." Sasuke argued back.

"But you'll be the target. You'll be the one that gets hurt." Kiba argued again.

"I can take it. Only one of us has to hold their interest. The leader will think something is wrong if I change my attitude. He's already expecting me to be the problem out of us. He won't think twice about you two playing scared. We need to think logically about this. We have to minimize injuries to us, having one being hurt and two not makes sense." Sasuke argued.

"It does, but strategically speaking, you being one of the two not hurt makes the most sense. The weaker fighter should be the one getting tortured, that's me." Shikamaru reasoned.

"And if we hadn't already met them I could see your point. But they came to Konoha for me. They grabbed you two because you didn't give them a choice. I'm their target. Without my chakra I am down to my fighting skills and my strength. Both have already been compromised by my injuries. We need your brain to be clear so you can think up a way out of here and Kiba needs his strength to fight. You know I'm right." Sasuke said more to Shikamaru than to both of them.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and allowed his mind to think clearly. He could see Sasuke's point. Sasuke was their best fighter, but with his chakra being blocked and his injuries he was at a serious disadvantage. Shikamaru wasn't much in a fight, but he could think of a strategy to help them in a fight and even get out of here. Kiba was the most physically strong in terms of muscle strength. His fighting skills weren't as good as Sasuke's but his physical strength gave him an advantage over Sasuke's current conditions. Not to mention even if Sasuke kept quiet and didn't pull attention to himself, the leader was already invested in breaking Sasuke. He wouldn't leave Sasuke alone to turn his attention to either himself or Kiba. As much as Shikamaru didn't like it, Sasuke being hurt was their best option currently.

"I don't like this, but you're right." Shikamaru finally admitted.

"You can't be serious Shikamaru." Kiba said shocked that Shikamaru would agree to something like this, especially because every fiber in his body was telling him to fight.

"Logically speaking, Sasuke being the one to draw and keep their attention makes the most sense. It won't matter what either of us do to the leader, he already has Sasuke set in his sights and he's not going to let that go. He's already accepted Sasuke as the challenge and nothing we say or do will change that. This is the only option we have until something changes it."

"There's also one other reason, but it's more of a last chance." Sasuke started.

"What is it?" Kiba asked still not happy about how this conversation was going.

"My brother, Itachi."

"Wait what? You have a brother?" Kiba cut Sasuke off.

"Why isn't he in the village?" Shikamaru quickly added.

"Because he is the one that killed my whole Clan. He's an S-Ranked Criminal."

"Holy shit." Kiba said shocked.

"How old was he?" Shikamaru asked, he had no idea that Sasuke even had a brother, let alone he was the one responsible for the Clan's massacre.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? He was strong enough that young to kill your whole Clan?" Kiba asked completely blown away by this.

"He was very powerful, still is."

"Wow. I guess you were lucky to not be there that night." Kiba said.

"I was there. Not when it started but during. I got there when he was about to kill our parents. I saw him do it."

"He left you alive." Shikamaru stated as his mind was trying to process all of this.

"He did. He said I was too weak for him to kill, that I wasn't worth his time yet. He wanted me to get stronger. I think he wants me to be the one to kill him one day. When I was three he was always so worried about me when he went on missions. He taught me how to flare my chakra so if I was ever taken he would be able to sense the flare and locate me."

"But you can't with that collar on." Kiba said.

"No, but if I don't give them what they want they will continue to torture me. If I can last long enough they might just take the collar off thinking I'm no threat to them. I can flare my chakra and Itachi might come."

"If he wants you to be the one to kill him he would have to come and get you. You can't kill him if you are dead. But there is a strong chance that you'll be dying if they take it off. They won't take it off just for the hell of it. You would have to be so weak that you wouldn't be able to fight no matter what. It's risky Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I know it is, that's why I said it was a last option. But if we don't get rescued before we reach that point it would give you both a fighting chance to get out."

"I don't like this. I don't like that our only plans revolve around you being tortured." Kiba said.

"I don't like it either, but it's all we have. Kakashi is looking for me and both of your parents would have already told someone you were missing. The village has to be looking for us by now. We just need to hold out for a few days at most. They want to make money off of me, they won't risk killing me." Sasuke said.

"Our parents would have come to look for us the second we didn't get back home at a reasonable hour. They would have told the Hokage. The Fifth wouldn't be able to ignore all three of us missing." Shikamaru added.

"Ya, but we don't even know if we can trust her. The Council for sure sent those guys to kill Sasuke, she could have been apart of it. We won't know until we get back there and get to the bottom of this and even then we might not know." Kiba said.

"What happens back in Konoha is a different conversation. For all we know I could be labeled as a traitor and put in jail. The Council won't be able to trust that I don't know what they did. They'll try to silence me. There's a good chance I'll never be able to go back. We need to focus on surviving in here, then worry about out there once we get back out there." Sasuke said.

"I can't believe any of this even happened. If you guys both think this is the right move to make then ok I'll go along with it. But know that I hate this idea." Kiba said giving in.

"I really don't see another option." Shikamaru said sadly.

"It's the right move. I'll be fine." Sasuke said trying to reassure them both.

"You better be. You're coming over for Christmas this year. You can't die never knowing what my Ma's turkey tastes like. That would be the real tragedy." Kiba said trying to lighten the mood once again.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle to that. "That's in four months. You're assuming we'll even be talking then."

"Why wouldn't we? After all of this, we better still be talking. Besides, who's going to teach you all those social skills you're lacking? And teach me some sick ass fighting technique so I can wipe the floor with Naruto." Kiba said still not over losing to Naruto.

"He took you out with a fart. That's just sad." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"He what?" Sasuke asked confused now.

"You didn't hear?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I was too busy not dying from the curse seal. All I know is that he won against Kiba."

"It was shameful." Kiba said with a shake of his head.

"Naruto farted in his face basically. It was pathetic on many levels by the both of them." Shikamaru answered.

"My Clan has a strong smelling ability. It's from our connection to our dogs I have no control over that. I didn't expect it. I shouldn't have lost and he is going to pay for it."

"That is really pathetic. Naruto has gotten stronger though, you probably wouldn't have been able to beat him even if that didn't happen. Still, pathetic on both of you and doesn't paint a Konoha ninja in a good picture." Sasuke said not impressed at all.

"It doesn't paint me or my clan in a good picture. I'll never live it down." Kiba complained.

"You'll just have to do something heroic that makes them forget." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Ya, but they'll probably put it all on Akamaru with my luck."

"What about Akamaru? Can't he find you or something? Isn't there some type of bond your clan has with their dogs?" Sasuke honestly didn't know much about the different Clans within Konoha, but he knew the basics, enough to get by.

"We don't share a psychic connection. Our bond is that of friendship and partnership. We're there for each other no matter what. He's going to be pissed that I was taken without him there. But he'll be able to track my scent just like the rest of my family and their hounds can. Between my clan and Kakashi with his hounds, these guys don't stand a chance." Kiba said confidently.

"How far do you think we are?" Shikamaru wondered.

"It was just after nine when they showed. The fight took maybe ten minutes, at most. It's hard to say how long we were out for, but since being awake it's been about four hours, closer to five. They said they would be back in the morning assuming morning to them is seven, we are anywhere between an hour to five hours away from Konoha in any direction." Sasuke estimated.

"Five hours max, it's probably closer to four hours. They would have had to get these collars on us and get us in here without us waking up. The problem is we could be in any direction and with no window we can't even tell what's around us." Shikamaru said.

"I can't hear anything either with the stone all around us. We can't be in a village though. We have to be out in the forest or on the outskirts of a village." Kiba added.

"Some place isolated so no one can hear us or disturb them. It's a lot of ground to cover." Sasuke said not liking their odds.

"The whole village will be looking for us. We just need to last long enough." Shikamaru said.

"No matter what happens, I won't regret what we did. I'm glad we did it." Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"Me too." Shikamaru said with his own smile back.

"I'm glad too. We don't let these bastards break us. We stay strong and if we feel like we can't do it we look at one of us. We get through this together." Kiba said determined to survive this.

"Together." Shikamaru and Sasuke both agreed.

Their moments of peace was broken by the sounds of footsteps walking on the other side of the door.

"No matter what." Sasuke whispered as the door opened.

The door opened and the four men walked into the room. The leader had a smirk on his face and it was clear he was looking forward to this. Sasuke could also see some exhaustion in his eyes, he hadn't slept that night.

"Today is going to make all that annoyance last night worth it. Thanks to your Council, an ANBU squad is minutes away from finding your bodies." The leader said as he pointed at Shikamaru and Kiba before continuing on. "You will have been killed by the Uchiha, who's forehead protector will be left behind with a scratch across from it. The search for you will be called off and everyone will be ordered back. No one is looking for you, no one is going to find you. And soon the three of you will be making me a great deal of money."

"Kakashi won't believe it. He'll know better." Sasuke said. They had just realised now that they woke without their forehead protectors on. It wasn't exactly high on their list of concerns. Now it made sense though why they didn't have them.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be forced back to the village, back to missions. Everyone will believe you deflected to Orochimaru. He'll focus on that side of the world, far away from where you'll be. The Council will have a kill on sight order on you. No one will ever know what they have done."

"The Council will kill you. They won't let a loose end be out there." Shikamaru tried to reason.

"I already took care of it. We give him a percentage of the cut we make off of you and he'll keep us alive. Though, he promised us a reward if we kill the Uchiha. What happens to you will depend on how stubborn you want to be Uchiha. Either you break and be a whore for however long you live or I'll torture you to death and claim a nice sum of money before moving onto your two friends here. The choice is yours. Either way I'm making a killing off of you." The leader said with an evil smile.

"You'll never break me. I'll never beg or scream for you." Sasuke said with strength in his voice. He knew that now it was on him to keep the three of them alive. He had to hold out long enough for Kakashi to find them. He knew Kakashi wouldn't give up no matter what. He just had to live long enough to get them rescued.

"You'll break or you'll die in agony. Either way this is going to be so much fun for me. Now I promised you three that you would be raped. It would be rude to leave you waiting any longer. Mikel, you get that one." The leader said pointing to Shikamaru. "Jonis, you get the other one and I get the Uchiha. Marcus, you guard the door just in case. But don't worry boys afterwards you'll all get your turn with the Uchiha. He needs to be trained."

The three of them were ready for this moment. As their captors approached them they stood and got ready to fight. They weren't going to let this just happen to them. They knew they didn't stand a chance at the moment, but they weren't going to make it easier for them either. The leader was the first one to reach them and Sasuke swung out hitting him in the jaw. Shikamaru and Kiba fought with theirs, but the three of them didn't last long. Sasuke took a few hard hits to the ribs and they could hear the crack in the room. The man guarding the door helped to get Sasuke down on the ground on his stomach and held him while the leader pulled out a knife and held it against Sasuke's throat.

"Enough or I slit his throat." The leader snapped at the others in the room.

That was enough to catch Shikamaru and Kiba's attention and they stopped in their struggles. They were both thrown onto the ground on their stomachs on opposite sides of the room. They could all see each other and for that they were thankful for. They could get through this together.

"Village ninja are all the same. They will do anything you tell them to if someone is in danger. They should have kept fighting, they might have been able to get free, but they won't let you die or leave you behind. Stupid. Now they are going to be raped, all because they couldn't let you get hurt. They're here because they couldn't walk away from you. In a way, all of this is your fault." The leader said as he pulled Sasuke's shorts down while the others worked on Shikamaru and Kiba's pants.

"No its not." Kiba said with strength in his voice as he looked Sasuke right in the eye.

"It's not your fault." Shikamaru added as he kept his eyes on Sasuke.

They weren't going to let anyone blame Sasuke for this. Sasuke didn't ask for any of this. He didn't ask for the village to betray him. A village that was supposed to protect him. He didn't ask to be attacked. He didn't ask to be kidnapped. He didn't ask for any of this. None of this was his fault.

"How sweet. They are trying to make you feel better. Too bad they won't be saying that once the pain hits. Once they get to experience being raped. Being tortured for hours on end. How long do you think they'll last before they turn on you. Hate you for all of this? It almost makes me want to torture them first just to find out."

"Or you're too much of a bitch to be up to the challenge." Sasuke said making sure to keep the attention on him and off from the other two.

The punch to the back of his head proved that it worked. Only Sasuke didn't expect it and the punch pushed his head forward, hitting it against the ground and pushing the knife into his neck slightly.

"I'll show you who the bitch is." The leader snarled out and the next thing Sasuke knew the leader shoved his dick all the way inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from making any sounds. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't hold up as well. Sasuke heard them both giving a shocked cry at the pain. Even though they had just had sex with each other, that didn't change that they were already sore from having sex. Sasuke knew though that no matter how much it hurt he couldn't make a sound. The second he did they were all screwed.

"You'll scream. I'm going to make you scream and beg for it to end." The leader said into Sasuke's ear as he pounded relentlessly into Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't open his mouth, too afraid of what would come out of it if he did. Sasuke just kept looking straight in front of him biting down on his lip to keep the sounds in. Sasuke did his best to ignore everything that was happening. To ignore the pain going through him. To ignore the blood that he could feel leaking onto his thighs. To ignore the sounds of pain coming from both Shikamaru and Kiba. Sasuke had taught himself how to block everything out. He learnt when he was younger to block out the noise. To block out the pain and disappear to a place where it doesn't exist. Sasuke knew that this trick was what would get him through all of this. He just had to get through this and then he could be back at Kakashi's apartment curled up in bed safe.

Sasuke didn't know how long the leader was brutally pounding into him. He didn't register when someone grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. He didn't notice anything else after that. When the room door locked them in Shikamaru and Kiba stayed on the ground completely still for the longest time. Their whole body was radiating with pain. They could both feel blood going down their thighs. They needed to move and do something, but neither one could bring themselves to move. Sasuke had been dragged off to some unknown place and they had no idea what was going to happen to him or how long he would be gone for.

When one of them finally did move it was Shikamaru. He pulled his pants back up slowly as moving around hurt a great deal. Shikamaru couldn't even imagine what Sasuke would be going through. Shikamaru looked over and saw that Kiba was dressed again and sitting with his back against the wall. Shikamaru went and placed his back against the closest wall. Shikamaru knew he should be trying to come up with some plan to get them out of here, but all Shikamaru could think about was the throbbing pain radiating from his ass. He didn't think it would be this bad. He thought that what they did last night would help with the other type of pain in his chest. He didn't think his mind and heart would be hurting this much. Shikamaru knew that Kiba would be feeling the same thing. What made it worse was what Sasuke would be feeling right now. Shikamaru knew that those men would be taking turns not only torturing him, but raping him as well. Their horror was over, but Sasuke's was just beginning. Shikamaru looked over at Kiba and saw that he was struggling just as badly as he was.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked. It was a stupid question, but one he felt he needed to ask.

"I don't really know yet. I thought I was prepared for it, but." Kiba tapered off.

"I know, me too." Shikamaru agreed softly.

"Did you see his eyes? Sasuke's."

"I saw it. He shut himself off to it. I'd be surprised if he even registered leaving the room." Shikamaru was worried about that. No one does that the first time. Sasuke had been trained to shut himself off like that. That was a skill he was taught, something he continued with even after the Clan's death. It wasn't really healthy, but right now it might be the only thing to get him through this.

"What happened? How did he do that?"

"He was taught how, probably when he was really young and he stuck with the training. He blocks it out from his conscious mind then whatever they do to him won't register. He won't feel the pain, he won't make a sound, but he also won't really move unless forced to. I don't know how long he can do it for or how to snap his mind back in once he's back here."

"How does someone even learn that?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to talk to him about it. My gut is telling me it wouldn't have been a pleasant lesson." Shikamaru said sadly.

"Itachi taught him how to flare his chakra in case he was ever in trouble. Maybe there was a deeper reason behind him killing his whole family." Kiba said sadly back with concern edging his voice.

"Maybe. We can ask when he gets back. Assuming he's up for any conversation. There's no telling what they are doing to him right now."

"He can take it and when he gets back here we'll make sure he's ok. All we can really do now is wait and hope we get rescued before it's too late."

"Ya." Shikamaru said softly and it was clear he was worried and troubled by this whole situation. There were too many unknowns involved and Shikamaru hated it. He hated that he couldn't think up a way to get them out of this. He hated that they were safe in the room while Sasuke was at the mercy of those men. He just hated everything in this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi rushed through the village to make his way back to the Hokage Tower. He wasn't really happy to be pulled off from the search to come back in. He left his hounds out to search for Sasuke. They had been able to pick up his scent for a few hours, but then the storm hit and the rain washed it all away. Kakashi still can't keep the fear and worry down. Ever since last night when Sasuke didn't come back after training. Kakashi had waited until nine thirty before he went out to look for him. He knew that sometimes Sasuke could get lost in his mind and not realise what time it was. He didn't want Sasuke overworking himself so he went out to look for him. Kakashi knew that something horrible had happened once he reached the training grounds and saw the evidence of a fight. He summoned his hounds immediately and they picked up traces of Sasuke's blood in the grass. Kakashi had made a Shadow Clone to inform the Hokage while he followed the trail with his hounds. His Shadow Clone had stayed behind to help get a search organized and just after ten both Kiba and Shikamaru's parents informed the Hokage that their children were missing. Kakashi knew it was connected, especially when the three boys were supposed to be around the training grounds at the same time. Every ninja and ANBU in the village had been sent out to search for them, but so far they had nothing. It was thirteen hours since they had been missing and they all had nothing.

Naruto and Sakura had went with their friends to search around the village for any clues and start to spread out. Kakashi was following their scent along with the Inuzuka Clan's hounds. They didn't want to limit themselves to the scent alone though, because that could easily be covered up or tricked to give a false trail. Now thirteen hours later Kakashi had been ordered back to the village to speak to the Hokage. He wasn't happy at all to be pulled away from the search, but he also knew he couldn't disobey this order. They might have new information that he needed to hear. When Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office he walked in to see both Shikamaru's parents along with Tsume and Hana were there. Kakashi could see the exhaustion and worry on all of their faces.

"Close the door Kakashi." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi did as he was instructed as he spoke. "Do you have news?"

"I have just received word from Danzou. Four hours ago an ANBU squad located Shikamaru and Kiba, roughly two hours from here. They were partially covered by branches and leaves. They were in the direction of the Sound. Along with them was Sasuke's forehead protector, slashed and one of the Uchiha Kunai with blood on it."

"Are they ok?" Shikaku asked with terror at what could have happened.

"Are they awake? Sasuke is still missing, they must know something about who took them. If it was Orochimaru we need to rescue him." Kakashi said concerned only for Sasuke at this point. Sasuke was the one still out there missing and in danger.

"I am sorry to be the one that has to tell you this, but Shikamaru and Kiba were both found dead."

Yoshino let out a cry of pain before she put her hand over her mouth to try and soften the sound.

"No, no, that can't be true." Shikaku said in shock.

"You have to be wrong. He can't be dead. My son can't be dead." Tsume said with rage.

"How?" Hana asked softly.

"Danzou kept it quiet until he had them brought here and tests could be run to determine what happened. Based on the blood that was on the Kunai and Sasuke's forehead protector being left, the council has been able to deduce that Sasuke killed them both as he was deflecting to the Sound. By now he is probably already there." Tsunade answered.

"That bastard." Tsume said with pure rage in her voice.

"No they are wrong. That makes no sense. Sasuke was injured at the training grounds. His blood was there. Even if Shikamaru and Kiba followed Sasuke, he would never have killed them. Sasuke has no need to. He could easily defeat them in a fight. Sasuke wouldn't go to the Sound. He's terrified of Orochimaru and wants to be nowhere near him. He was coming back to my house to spend the night. The council is wrong." Kakashi said with strength in his voice.

"The evidence." Tsunade started, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Is being misinterpreted. Anyone could have grabbed one of Sasuke's kunai and attacked them with it. Anyone could have removed his forehead protector and left it behind. He's being framed. And whoever killed Shikamaru and Kiba still has Sasuke. He's in danger."

"The council doesn't believe that and honestly, I'm not sure I do either. No one expected Uchiha Itachi to kill his family either until one night he decided to do it just for the hell of it. Sasuke is an Uchiha and all they care about is power and getting stronger. They were born to be killers, cold hearted and ruthless. Sasuke could easily have been playing you, playing all of us until he saw an opportunity to leave. The Clan's death is next week that reminder could have been what pushed Sasuke over the edge. He certainly has the intelligence to pull this off. When you factor everything in, I have to stand by the council on this." Tsunade said.

"You are holding him accountable for actions that his family has done, not him. He's never killed anyone. He's risked his life for this village. He's refused to go with Orochimaru after being offered numerous times. Yes the Clan's anniversary was hard on him, but we were talking about it. He has been dealing with it. He spends multiple nights a week at my house. He wouldn't have done this. I am telling you, please I know him the best. He wouldn't have ever killed them. And if he did he would have been smarter about it. He wouldn't have left proof. He wouldn't have left them in a place they could have been so easily discovered. This wasn't him."

"We can ask him once he is found what happened." Shikaku said not really believing Kakashi, but he could also see the logic behind his points. All they really had was a kunai and a forehead protector. Either of those could have easily been left behind by someone else.

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible. The council has ordered a kill on site for the Uchiha. They can't risk having another Itachi out there. All ninja are being called back to return to normal duty. All Root and ANBU squads have been given the order to locate and terminate the Uchiha on site. It's already been done." Tsunade informed them.

"You can't let that happen. You have to overrule them. At least arrest Sasuke to give him the chance to explain what happened. You can't sentence a thirteen year old boy to death off of this evidence or his name alone. He's just a child." Kakashi said horrified at what was happening.

"He stopped being a child the second he went into the academy. The Third may have allowed Sasuke to be a ninja and ignore what his family has done, but I won't. I can't risk him joining forces with Orochimaru or his brother. He needs to be taken out before he is too powerful for anyone and he attacks the village. I have to operate based on what I have in front of me and what I have is enough proof to agree with the council. I know this is hard and painful to hear, but Sasuke has played you. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Good, let that bastard die with the rest of his family. Where is my son?" Tsume said clearly not bothered by the death sentence of a child.

"Both boys were brought to the hospital morgue. They are set to be released when you are ready for a funeral. You may see them as well. That is all I have. When I know more I will update you."

Both Shikamaru's parents and Kiba's family left the office, clearly too distraught for anything else. They had to go and see their child in the morgue, they couldn't think about anything other than that. Once the door closed Kakashi spoke.

"You have to let me keep looking for him. Please he is innocent. You have to believe me." Kakashi pleaded.

"I can't and won't grant you that. This is the will of the council and the village. As a ninja you have no choice but to obey that order."

"You are making a mistake."

The door opened once again and four ANBU walked into the room. Before Kakashi could even see it one injected something into his neck as Tsunade spoke.

"You are going to be held in a cell until you calm down or the Uchiha has been terminated. I can't risk you deflecting with pointless hope of finding Sasuke. This is for your own good Kakashi."

Kakashi saw black dots sworming his vision. He fought to get his sight back, but the drugs in his system was too strong. His final thoughts as his body collapsed was how he failed Sasuke. He failed his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru and Kiba had no idea how long it had been since Sasuke had been taken out of the room. They knew it had been hours. They had spent some time after they recovered from their experience searching the blocks again to see if they could get out of the room somehow. They came back with the same result. They also noticed that they were not only thirsty, but hungry as well. They never even thought about what that would be like until they got rescued. They had no idea if they were going to be given food or water while they were trapped here. Shikamaru knew they could go three days without water before they would be at risk and three weeks without food. Still, it would keep them weaker and make it more difficult to escape. Kiba and Shikamaru prepared themselves when they heard the footsteps approaching the door. Shikamaru and Kiba both stood up ready just in case.

The door opened and two men threw Sasuke into the room. Sasuke landed on the floor on his hands and knees and both Shikamaru and Kiba couldn't believe the shape he was in. There were cuts covering his arms, legs, neck and face. They weren't deep, just deep enough to make them hurt but not bleed too much. They both knew there would be more injuries that they couldn't see. Sasuke's eyes were still completely blank. The leader walked in and Shikamaru and Kiba could tell he was pleased with himself, but also annoyed.

"So he made it through the first day without making a sound. You won't be able to handle what I have in store for you tomorrow. We're going to go and get a nice dinner. You bitches have a good night."

Their captors left the room and locked the door once again. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't even waste a second before they ran over to Sasuke and tried to get his mind back with them.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said gently.

"How do we get him out of this?" Kiba asked with concern.

"I don't know." Shikamaru placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek gently as he called his name again.

The soft contact seemed to be enough to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke blinked a few times and they could see his mind snapped back. Sasuke breathing picked up slightly as his eyes darted around the room.

"It's ok Sasuke. You're ok. You're back in the room." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke stood, but his body was trembling as it was registering the pain. Sasuke stumbled over to the wall and Kiba went over to grab him. Sasuke backed up as he spoke.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke's voice was full of pain and overwhelmed.

Kiba held his hands up and gave Sasuke some room. Sasuke slowly slid down the corner of the wall and tried to get the pain under control. Shikamaru spoke as he went over to Sasuke and sat down close by him, but not too close.

"We won't touch you. We're just gonna sit here. No one will touch you."

Kiba went and sat on the other side of Sasuke, but made sure he gave Sasuke plenty of room. They could see he was trying to get the pain under control. His body was trembling and they could see blood on his shorts and his shirt. Not to mention all over his skin from the hundreds of shallow cuts that covered his body. The three of them stayed silent for hours. The only sound was Sasuke's occasional groan of pain. His shivering didn't calm down though and that concerned both Shikamaru and Kiba. After four hours of nothing but silence Kiba felt it was safe enough to try to get Sasuke talking again.

"You know I've never seen the ocean."

"I haven't either. I've never had a mission going that far. What about you Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked gently as he knew what Kiba was trying to do.

Sasuke just gave a shake of his head for his answer.

"We've never gone too far, but I guess that makes sense. The other hidden villages would handle any missions closer to them. I've always wanted to see the ocean though. Travel far and explore new places." Kiba said trying to make conversation.

"That could be fun, depending on where you go. There are a lot of small villages that would be interesting to see." Shikamaru said.

"Itachi was in the ANBU. He used to go everywhere to hunt down missing-nins. He used to bring me something back each time he went somewhere new. I kept them in a wooden treasure chest." Sasuke said as he had his eyes closed and his head against the corner of the wall.

"Ya like what?" Kiba asked.

"Sand, water from the ocean, a rock from the Land of Earth. Just little things He used to tell me when he turned eighteen he would take me with him and show me the world."

"You two sound like you were close." Kiba said.

"We were. Any happy memory that I have growing up are the ones he's in. He taught me a lot."

"Is he the one that taught you how to shut your mind off?" Shikamaru asked gently. This was all new to them. They had no idea what questions or topics were off limits to each other. Shikamaru had a feeling though that Sasuke had more off limit then them.

"No." Sasuke simply said.

"Will you tell us who did?" Kiba asked cautiously.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, but they were only part way. They could both see the pain and exhaustion in them.

"Uchiha were born to fight or to make more Uchiha. The females were taught from the age of three how to cook and clean. They were to be prepared to be a wife and mother so when they turn sixteen they would be married and getting ready for their first child. The males were taught just as young to be killers. How to switch your emotions off and do what is ordered of you. How to take pain and train your mind to stay silent. It was enforced that if you ever got captured you never make a sound. If you did you tarnished the Uchiha name and subjected to punishment that could be death by the Clan's leader."

"Holy shit. That's insane and bullshit." Kiba said angry that someone would put that type of pressure on a small child.

"What happens? How do you turn it off?" Shikamaru asked.

"It started when I was three. My father would lock me in a closet for days at a time. No food or water, just darkness. It was meant to train my mind to focus on the darkness and then you could flip a switch basically. Once your mind gets used to the darkness you are then exposed to various degrees of pain to condition your mind to flipping the switch to block it out."

"Your father would do this to you?" Shikamaru asked hurt by the very idea of a father hurting his son like this.

"It was his job as the Clan leader and my father. Itachi was supposed to as well, but he always refused. He would lie and take me to this secret spot in the forest that only we knew about. He was supposed to hurt me, but he always refused. When he was in the village he would offer to do it so father wouldn't. We always hid it so no one knew the truth."

"Hurt you how?" Kiba asked sadly.

"Hit me or cut me. Sometimes he would hold my head under water or choke me. Just different ways to train me in blocking it out. It's like there is a switch in your brain and once you flip it there's nothing. Nothing hurts, you don't hear anything, you don't see anything but black. I didn't know I did it today. Old habit I guess."

"Sasuke, your father would actually hurt you, torture you almost? How often?" Shikamaru asked sadly and deeply hurt that Sasuke had gone through this for four years.

"Once a week, but it wasn't always like I said sometimes Itachi offered to do it. Itachi was never happy about it. He would argue with our father over it. He always said he didn't want me in that life. It was tradition though, I don't know why he would have had a problem with it."

"Really? You don't see anything wrong with what your father did to you?" Kiba asked gently. He knew that Sasuke had some social issues, but that seemed very black and white to him. His father abused him and called it tradition, that wasn't right no matter how you looked at it.

"It was tradition, ever since the Clan was created practically. Males are meant to be cold hearted killers. No emotions, no thought about questioning orders. Just mindless killers. He was doing his duty in preparing me for that future. It's normal within my Clan, why would it be wrong?" Sasuke asked with genuine confusion.

"Because he hurt you. Sasuke, he tortured you. Tradition doesn't make it right or give him permission to hurt you. He was your father, he was supposed to protect you, just like Itachi did." Kiba answered back gently.

"Sasuke, what he did, it wasn't normal behaviour. It wasn't something a good parent or father would do to his child. What he did is what people would call abuse Sasuke. Tradition doesn't make it right or ok for him to have done those things to you, especially at a very young age. That's probably why Itachi taught you how to flare your chakra, it was his way of making sure that you would be safer when he had to leave for missions." Shikamaru commented.

"The Clan had different traditions and customs than other people. The village knew about it. There were a couple of times when the Third or the Council would come to the Compound and watch as it was happening. Not to me, but to others before they were approved to be clear for graduation or to move up a level. It was normal." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"Normal doesn't make it right Sasuke. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kiba said sadly.

"You shouldn't have had to. You look beyond exhausted. You should try and get some sleep. They won't be back tonight and you need all the sleep you can get." Shikamaru said not wanting Sasuke thinking about any bad memories, not when he was so hurt and tired.

"You both should too. You need your strength just in case." Sasuke said as his eyes were too heavy and closed.

"We will. Don't worry about us Sasuke." Kiba said.

They stayed silent to let Sasuke fall asleep. His body was still shaking, but it hadn't gotten any worse. They were hoping after some sleep Sasuke might feel a little bit better. Once they were sure Sasuke was asleep Kiba whispered.

"His own father did those things to him."

"It's horrible. And no one noticed. His family was still alive when he started the academy. I know we were young, but our teachers, how did they not notice? How could the Council and the Third approve of it? It's like we don't even know our own village." Shikamaru said troubled.

"Maybe we don't or we know a different village than Sasuke does. It's like they treat him like he's nothing just because of his name. It's not right. None of this is right. It shouldn't be happening." Kiba said with anger building in his voice.

"Once we get out of here we can work on making it right. We can tell our parents and Kakashi will find out. We can tell our sensei and start to make this right so this doesn't happen again. We won't let them get away with this."

"Hell no we won't." Kiba said determined to make this right.

"We should get some sleep. We've been up for almost two days now. Sasuke's right we need to keep our strength. We get the chance to escape we need to take it."

Kiba gave a nod and they both leaned back to try and get some sleep. They were both exhausted and had been running on fumes and adrenaline the whole time. Their bodies needed the sleep before their captors would be back in the morning for another round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was the first one to wake up. His whole body was stiff from sleeping sitting up against a cement wall on a cold cement floor. He noticed right away that the room had gotten colder. He knew that meant that the outside had gotten colder to cool the cement down. Kiba had no idea what time it was or if it was even morning yet. He looked over and saw Shikamaru was slowly waking up as well. Kiba figured it must be closer to morning if he wasn't the only one waking up. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was shivering even worse now, but still asleep. His bruising was vibrate against his pale skin and the cuts were an angry red color now. Kiba was hoping with this being day two, technically two and half with the first night that someone would find them today and they could be back home safe. Though Kiba was seriously doubting how safe Konoha was for Sasuke after everything he had learnt here. Kiba was about to say something to Shikamaru when he heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. At the sound Shikamaru was instantly awake and alert, but Sasuke was still asleep.

Kiba placed his hand on Sasuke's bicep as he spoke quickly and loud enough to wake Sasuke up. "Sasuke, come on wake up, they're here. You need to wake up."

Sasuke let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. They could tell his mind was foggy and they were both worried about Sasuke getting sick, it was the last thing he needed.

"Sasuke, they're here." Shikamaru said again, unsure if Sasuke truly understood that part.

Sasuke went and tried to sit up straighter as the door to the room opened. They could tell by the footsteps that it wasn't going to be anyone but their captors so they didn't allow themselves to hope it would be anyone else when the door opened. The four men all looked rested once again and they knew they had at least gotten a decent amount of sleep. They also came in without any food or water for them.

"Oh good you're awake. Sleep well did you?" The leader said with a chuckle, but didn't allow them to comment before continuing. "We slept great. I even had a nice chat with Danzou last night. You'll be happy to know that both of your parents were informed of your death and planning your funerals. It's amazing isn't it how a forehead protector and a stolen kunai with fake blood on it could sentence someone to death. The Hokage has ordered a kill on sight for the Uchiha. All ninja have been called back from the search except for the ANBU that will hunt the Uchiha down."

"Kakashi." Sasuke started weakly, but the leader just cut him off.

"Oh save your energy you'll need it for what I have instore for you today bitch. As for the Copycat ninja, he won't be looking for you. He was called back to hear the news of you being a murderer. He wasn't happy about the kill order so they had him thrown in a cell to be held for a little while. No one is looking for you that actually wants to find you. It also brings us to a slight hiccup. The Council needs your body to be discovered to make Kakashi stop looking for you even when he is released from the cell. So I have two days to either break you and start selling you out, which I will then give a percentage to the Council in exchange for not being killed. That goes for all the profit I make off you three. Or I have two more days to slowly torture you to death. So you have two more days to decide how you want the rest of your life to go. Either you give in or I'll torture you for the next two days before I kill you on the morning of the third. And before you say I won't make money off you dead, Danzou is going to pay me a lot of money should you die. If you agree then he will just do what he did for your two friends here and no one will be the wiser for it. Either way I win. What's it gonna be?" The leader had a smirk on his face that was craving to be punched off. Kiba wanted to do it so badly, but he knew he couldn't risk putting Sasuke through any added pain. Still, it was tempting.

"Go to hell." Sasuke said with as much strength as he could manage.

"You know I was hoping you would say that. Now that I know I have a small fortune coming my way if you die, I'm not going to hold back any more. You are going to wish you picked the first option. Grab him."

The three other captors went over to the boys and two of them held Shikamaru and Kiba back while the third grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the room. Leaving Shikamaru and Kiba alone once again to wonder what will happen to their friend.

Sasuke was dragged down the hallway once again into the same room as last time. This time there was a metal table in the middle of the room along with what looked like surgical instruments. Sasuke had no idea if they were in here yesterday as his mind had shut everything off. Sasuke was staying awake this time, at least for now, to see if he could find anything that would help them escape or at least locate roughly where they were. Kakashi had gotten called back to the village, but he knew that he would have left his hounds searching until he called them back. His hounds were out here looking and with luck they would find them soon. Sasuke struggled as best as he could as his four captors got him up on the metal table and strapped him down to it by his wrists and ankles.

"Fun fact bitch, before I deflected from my weak little village I was a medic. I got to go out and do trauma surgery on ninja and villagers after they were attacked. It's been a couple of years since I've gotten to operate on anyone, but that's not really a skill that goes away I'm sure. You are going to help me find out."

The leader went over to a cart and picked up a needle before walking back over to Sasuke. Sasuke instantly knew what was going to happen and he started to allow his mind to block it all out. The leader punched him hard across the face, bringing Sasuke's mind back as it wasn't fully gone yet.

"None of that. I know what you did yesterday. I'm not going to allow it again today. These drugs are going to make sure that you are fully aware of what is being done to you." The leader injected Sasuke with the first needle before picking up another and doing the same. "The first will paralyse you and keep you nice and still so I don't hit an artery, that would be bad. The second is going to keep your mind in the present and not allow it to wander away. In fifteen minutes both drugs will be in full affect and then we can really start to have some fun together. It'll be like I'm training all over again. Don't worry though, I'm not going to let you die, not yet at least."

Sasuke tried his best to get his mind to go into the darkness, but whatever drug that was injected into him was already working its way through his system. Sasuke could start to feel his fingers and toes going still. He could feel his mind going foggy, but still alert enough to register what was going on around him. He couldn't switch it off no matter how hard he tried. It was a good fifteen minutes before his whole body was stuck and he couldn't move it no matter how much effort he put into it. He could still feel the metal table and the restraints on him, but he couldn't move at all. Only his eyes and tongue were able to move, he couldn't even blink. In that moment Sasuke felt a whole new level of fear going through him. He was trapped in his own body and there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely at their mercy. They could do whatever they wanted to him and he couldn't even open his mouth to tell them to stop. Sasuke knew he would be able to scream still, but they would only get satisfaction out of that. Any sound he made, they would take that as a victory and it would only encourage them to do more. No matter what happened Sasuke knew he had to stay completely silent throughout it or it would be Shikamaru and Kiba on this table next.

Sasuke's arms were restrained down by his sides with his palms down against the table. The leader walked over with something in his hand, but Sasuke couldn't see it from his position. He felt the leader removing the strap on his right wrist as he spoke.

"I think I'll start with your wrist first. I don't want to ruin your hands, after all you'll need them to jerk the clients off. I think I'll start by cutting down to your bone and then use the drill to break it. Don't worry though, I made sure we had some extra blood here to replace what you lose. I can't have you dying on the table, that would give me a bad rep as a medic. Everything I do to you you'll be able to heal from in time. Assuming you agree of course. Otherwise you won't live for another three days. Again choice is yours. Care to change your mind?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the ceiling and didn't make a single sound. He wasn't going to give in. He might not be able to block it out like he did yesterday, but he had experienced pain before. He could get through on his stubborn willpower.

"Suit yourself this is more fun for me anyways."

The leader picked up a scalpel and slowly started to cut down Sasuke's arm where his wrist began down to a quarter of his forearm. He took it layer by layer and made sure it was slow and deep cuts to make the pain intensify and last longer. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ceiling. The ceiling had white panels in it with small holes that made up the panels. He forced his mind to focus on those panels and he started to count each and every single hole one by one. Sasuke knew this was going to go on for hours upon hours all day today, but he wasn't going to give in. He wouldn't break, not while in this room. So he counted and he didn't stop. Not when he could hear a drill sounding next to him. Not when he felt the drill digging into his wrist. Not when he felt his wrist snap in half. He counted each hole, row by row until he couldn't see anymore and then he started over. He didn't make a sound when the leader moved on to breaking his fingers on his left hand. He didn't make a sound when his shirt was being sliced open followed by the scalpel slicing his side open. He continued to count the holes as the leader talked on and on about removing his spleen. Sasuke counted. He counted as each agonizing hour past. As his spleen was removed. As he was given blood to keep him awake and alive. As his right kidney was removed next. Sasuke counted. One... two... three... four... five...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru and Kiba were pacing around their cement cell when the footsteps sounded once again down the hall. They had been terrified about what was happening to Sasuke. The longer they were kept here not knowing the worse that terror got. They hated that Sasuke was the one that had to go through all of this. He shouldn't have to be the only one getting hurt. He shouldn't have to be the only one protecting them and keeping them alive. Too much was placed on Sasuke's shoulders and it wasn't fair to him at all. Now if he didn't agree to being sold out for sex to the highest bidder he would be killed in two days. With Kakashi being in a cell and their parents no longer looking for them, their chances of being rescued were slim to none at this point. They had no idea how they were ever going to get out of this alive.

When the door opened Sasuke was once again being dragged into the room by two of the men. He was thrown on the floor and he landed on his right side, but didn't move this time. Both Shikamaru and Kiba went over to Sasuke, worried when he didn't move.

"He's still partly paralyzed. That should be out of his system within the hour." The leader informed.

"Paralyzed?" Shikamaru asked softly more to himself, but the leader answered the question anyways.

"Couldn't have him moving around while I operated on him. Would have been too dangerous otherwise."

"You operated on him?" Kiba asked sickened by the very idea.

"Removed his spleen and right kidney. He was awake and aware the whole time. I made sure of it. It's not fun if he's not mentally around for the pain. Still, he didn't make a sound. I'll have to step up my game tomorrow if I want to break him before I kill him. He can live without those two organs and I was medic so I know what I'm doing. You bitches have a good night." The leader said with a smirk as he turned and left them locked in the room once again.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba turned their full attention to Sasuke. They could see that he was awake, but he wasn't moving. They noticed that his left hand had all of his fingers broken. There were staples in his right wrist to close up what looked like a very long and deep cut, it was also swollen a great deal.

"Sasuke, we're going to just move you onto your back." Shikamaru said as the footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Together him and Kiba slowly rolled Sasuke so he was on his back. The second Sasuke's back touched the cold and hard cement he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a scream at the level of pain his body was in. Both Shikamaru and Kiba were shocked and disturbed by the amount of blood covering Sasuke's front. His shirt had been removed and they could see the two long cuts that ran across his torso from where he was cut open. They were stapled as well something both Shikamaru and Kiba knew wasn't right. It wasn't done to help him heal, but to keep him from bleeding out. The fact that Sasuke had been operated on, had two organs removed while awake and able to feel the pain was heartbreaking. The pain he would have been in, the pain he was still in would have been unbearable and yet he had managed to not make a sound until now. Sasuke's eyes started to water from the level of pain. Shikamaru gently placed his hands under Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him slightly closer to the wall. Sasuke let out another scream from the pain, but they needed him closer to the wall so he wouldn't get as cold.

"I know I'm sorry." Shikamaru said with regret in his voice.

Kiba removed his jacket as Shikamaru placed Sasuke's head in his lap. Kiba placed his jacket over Sasuke's torso to try and help keep him warm. Sasuke's breathing picked up and it had a slight wheeze to it. He was clenching his teeth to try and get the pain under control. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the pain was getting worse. A few tears leaked from his eyes and Shikamaru placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Kiba sat down next to Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh to try and offer what comfort he could. Sasuke let out another scream and his whole body was trembling.

"It's gonna be ok. Can you block it out? Flip the switch?" Shikamaru asked. It wasn't healthy at all that Sasuke was able to do this, but if it got Sasuke through this type of pain it was better for him to do it.

"I can't. It hurts too much." Sasuke fought out as his jaw was getting back to working normally.

"Just close your eyes and try and sleep Sasuke. Just sleep." Kiba said trying to help Sasuke feel better, but he had no idea how it would even be possible.

"His hounds are searching. His hounds are searching." Sasuke whispered softly to himself, but Shikamaru and Kiba could still hear him in the quiet of the room.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba stayed quiet as they sat there with Sasuke. It was the only comfort they could give to him. Shikamaru ran his hand through Sasuke's hair while Kiba kept a steady supportive hand on Sasuke's thigh. It was all they could do for him while Sasuke fought with the pain radiating throughout his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was pissed. The second he woke up in this cell he was ready for blood. He was trapped in here while ANBU were out there hunting down Sasuke, someone he considered to be his son. Kakashi knew without an ounce of doubt that Sasuke was being set up. That he wouldn't have killed Kiba or Shikamaru even if he did deflect to the Sound. Sasuke would never have killed either of them. He could have easily beaten them both in a fight without breaking a sweat. He was being framed and that meant he was still out there in danger. While Kakashi was trapped in here. The cells were chakra proof, he had no way of getting out and getting to Sasuke first. The only thing going in his favor was that his hounds would still be out there looking for Sasuke and with some luck they would find him first. They would keep him safe above all else. Once he was released he would meet up with his hounds and keep Sasuke safe, no matter what. He would get to the bottom of what was happening and prove that Sasuke didn't kill anyone or betray the village. He just needed to get out of here and in order to get out he would have to make it seem like he was accepting the orders to kill Sasuke. Whatever he had to say wouldn't matter as long as he got out of here, then he could find his son and keep him safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning of the third day Sasuke found himself back in that torture room on his knees with his wrists restrained above his head by a chain that was attached to the ceiling. He was so tired, just so tired. He didn't want to do this anymore, but he knew he didn't have a choice, because if he gave in then Shikamaru and Kiba would be next. Not to mention that there was still a good chance he wasn't going to recover from what they had done to him yesterday. Giving in now wouldn't make his life better, it would only make it worse. Sasuke would rather die than spend an unknown amount of time being raped by different men.

"Today's our last day together bitch. You don't scream by the end of the day, tomorrow you die. I'm actually excited to see what you do. Either way I'm making a killing off of you. Let's have some fun shall we bitch." The leader said with a chuckle as he picked up a small hand length whip and he brought it down across Sasuke's back as hard as he could.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and did his best to make sure not a sound came out while he was screaming in his mind. He had to believe that Kakashi's hounds were out there still getting closer to finding him. That soon they would be free from this hell. He just had to hold on a little longer and then it would be over. Kakashi's hounds would kill these bastards and he would be safe, they would protect him until Kakashi could get to him. As long as he was alive, Kakashi would be able to help him. He just had to last a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and neither Shikamaru or Kiba knew what to be prepared for. It was the last night they had before Sasuke would be killed in the morning. They knew Sasuke hadn't given in by how late it was, but they also knew that the chances of them being rescued before morning were slim. When the door opened Sasuke was once again throw into the room and landed on the floor on his stomach. They could both see the bloody lashes all across his back and once again Sasuke didn't really move.

"He wouldn't give in. Not one sound. You should be proud of your friend. Too bad tomorrow he dies and one of you gets to take his place. You have a good night, tomorrow one of you gets to be the new bitch." The leader said with an evil smirk. He turned to walk away, but turned back around one last time at the door. "Oh and don't bother trying to get him to talk. He refused to scream so I removed his vocal cords." A dark laugh came out of him as he closed and locked the door.

Shikamaru and Kiba instantly ran over to Sasuke. They could see the reason for him not moving was because he was out cold. Together they slowly rolled Sasuke so he was on his back gently. They didn't want to hurt the wounds to his back, but they needed to get him off his wounds on his torso from the surgery. They also needed to check out his throat from being operated on once again. Kiba was the first one to take notice though that something was missing on Sasuke.

"The collar is gone. Shikamaru the collar is gone." Kiba said with a rushed voice.

"Sasuke, come on Sasuke wake up." Shikamaru said urgently with the realisation that they might have a chance of getting out of here. It all rested on if Itachi would show up, one of the biggest S-Class Criminals in the world, still the was the best chance they had.

It took them a good twenty minutes before Sasuke started to show any form of life. His breathing was weak and wheezy, it was clear he was fighting for every breath. His body was trembling and they could both feel the heat in his skin, he was getting sick, something that could kill him before his injuries did. Sasuke's eyes slowly blinked open, but he couldn't keep them open.

"Sasuke, the collar is off. You need to flare your chakra. Come on Sasuke." Kiba said urgently before Sasuke could fall back asleep.

Sasuke had his eyes barely open for a second before Shikamaru and Kiba could feel Sasuke's chakra. It wasn't that strong, but it was hopefully strong enough for Itachi to notice it. Sasuke held it for as long as he could, but he could only do it for a few minutes in his current condition before his eyes fell closed once again.

"Do you think it will work?" Kiba asked.

"That would depend on how much Itachi wants him alive. Help me get him over to the wall, we need to try and keep him warm."

Together they moved Sasuke over to the one wall. Shikamaru sat his back against it and they placed Sasuke in between his legs and against his chest. Kiba once again placed his coat around Sasuke to try and help keep him warm. There was nothing they could do for him but try and keep him alive until someone came to rescue them. Sit and hope that Itachi would be here by morning and Sasuke would get to live to see another day. Once they got out of here they would then worry about what happens next.

It was hours later and both Shikamaru and Kiba were exhausted, but too afraid to fall asleep. They were terrified of waking up to find Sasuke dead in Shikamaru's arms. They were exhausted, they were sore, they were hungry and thirsty and they were running out of time. Both Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They knew it was too early for it to be their captors and they sounded different. These ones were softer and not as many different sets. They wanted to call out, but they also didn't know who it could be.

"What do we do?" Kiba softly whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru thought about it for a second, he didn't have long and he knew he needed to make a decision. If this was someone else other than Itachi or Kakashi they could be in serious trouble. But at the same time, if it was someone else form Konoha they would see that they were both alive and Sasuke didn't kill them. Having to explain to ANBU would be better than staying in here and not being found.

"Help, in here!" Shikamaru yelled.

The footsteps stopped for a second before they approached their door. Shikamaru and Kiba both held their breath completely unsure of what was about the happen. The handle was tried, but the person on the other side stopped trying when it was discovered to be locked. It was silent for a moment before a loud bang could be heard and the door was opened. They didn't know who they were expecting, but they were slightly unsure when they saw a man that looked like a human shark on the other side of the door. Behind him was a younger man with long black hair pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. His skin was pale like Sasuke's and he had dark eyes.

"Please help us. He's dying. Please help him." Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

The man they assumed was Itachi came over to them quickly. He removed his cloak as he bent down. He threw Kiba's jacket back at him before he wrapped Sasuke up with his cloak and picked him up bridal style.

"His back careful. They whipped him." Shikamaru said.

For a very split second Itachi's eyes glowed red before they went back to normal. Itachi quickly left the room faster than Shikamaru and Kiba could even see.

"Whoa he's fast." Kiba said shocked at the speed.

"Move it if you're comin'." Kisame said as he turned his back on them and headed out himself, but at a much slower speed.

Shikamaru and Kiba didn't need to be told twice. They weren't about to wait around here for their captors to come back and they were not about to let Sasuke out of their sight. They followed Kisame out of their underground prison and trusted that he knew where Itachi had taken off to. Once outside they both took notice that it was still dark out and there was a cool breeze in the air. They tried to look around as best as they could, but they didn't recognize anything around them.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked.

"Near the Hidden Valley Village."

"Where is that?" Shikamaru asked as he had never heard of it before.

"Bout four hours South West of Konoha."

"And nowhere near the Sound." Kiba said as he looked at Shikamaru. If anyone was searching for them and lost their scent trail they would have been looking in the wrong direction. It also meant that with any luck they wouldn't come across any ANBU just yet.

"Where is Sasuke? I can't even see Itachi." Shikamaru pressed.

"He's taking him to a hospital. You won't be far behind him."

"Thank-you for getting us out of there." Kiba said.

"Itachi is my partner. I go where he goes. You can thank him."

"How far until we get to the hospital?" Kiba asked already feeling the toll these past three days has had on his body.

"Twenty minutes. You faint I ain't carrying you."

"We haven't had any food or water in three days." Kiba commented.

"You've been there for three days?" Kisame asked.

"Ya." Shikamaru answered.

"He's not gonna like that." Kisame said more to himself than to the others.

Shikamaru and Kiba didn't comment back. They were too tired to get into anything right now. They were focusing all of their energy on moving and not passing out. Once they got to the hospital though they could at least sit down and get something to drink and eat hopefully. They had been through their own version of hell and probably should get checked out, but the thought of anyone touching them was enough to make their stomachs turn. They already knew that Itachi would be demanding answers from them, answers they didn't want to have to give but they would be given no choice with Sasuke's life on the line. At least they were safe or safer anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi couldn't believe the state his little brother was in. Itachi could feel Sasuke getting weaker and weaker in his arms. Whatever these bastards did to his brother they caused serious damage, damage that may never be able to be repaired. Sasuke's heartbeat was weak, his breathing was terrible and Itachi knew he needed help or he was going to die in his arms. It took him minutes to arrive at the hospital. He wasted no time in going over to the nearest doctor and speak to him.

"You are going to help my brother. You are going to do everything you can to heal him. You are not going to tell anyone about this. You will not tell anyone who I am or that I was even here. Say you understand." Itachi said as he looked the doctor right in his eyes.

The doctor had a blank look on his face as he spoke. "I understand."

"Help him." Itachi ordered.

"Bring him over here. I need a nurse." The doctor called as Itachi placced Sasuke down on a hospital bed. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. He has lashes on his back."

The doctor removed the cloak and Itachi was shocked at the damage that was done to Sasuke's torso. He was covered in dark bruises, blood, cuts and staples. This was just his front. His brother had been horribly tortured.

"We need to take him down and get tests run. I need to know what has happened to him. Let's get him hooked up to the monitors and taken down right away." The doctor said to the nurse. "Please, wait in the waiting room. I need to focus on him he's severely injured right now." The doctor said to Itachi and without waiting for a response went back to assessing Sasuke.

Itachi backed up as he watched the doctor and nurse work on Sasuke. He stayed until his brother was wheeled away for tests. Itachi went into the waiting room and stood looking at the door waiting for Kisame to arrive with the other two. He was going to be getting some answers and he was not about to wait for them. When the three of them finally did make it inside Itachi took quick notice of how exhausted and run down the other two boys looked. They both went over and collapsed down in a chair as they fought to catch their breath. Kisame came over to Itachi and whispered.

"They've been there for three days, no food or water. That's all I know."

"Get them something. They won't be of any use to us if they are unconscious."

"Hm." Kisame went off to find something for the two boys to eat and drink. Personally he didn't care, but he knew Itachi did and he would do anything for his partner.

Itachi went over and sat down on the table in front of them. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, but he could also see in their eyes just how traumatized they were from this situation. They were also supporting their own bruises and some type of collar around their necks. Itachi reached forward towards Shikamaru and Shikamaru instantly flinched back.

"I won't hurt you. I'm removing the collar." Itachi explained in an even tone.

Shikamaru gave a nod as he spoke. "It blocks chakra. Sasuke had one on until they removed it tonight. They figured he was too weak to be of a threat even with it. Or they got careless and forgot to put it back on."

Itachi grabbed the collar and with his strength he was able to easily break it in half. He then did the same to Kiba's.

"What happened?" Itachi demanded.

"Why should we tell you? You're a criminal, you killed your whole family. Why should we trust you with anything?" Kiba asked guarded. Itachi got them out, but that didn't change what he had done in the past.

"I could have left you both there to die. I don't see anyone else here that you can tell. I don't see either of you fighting to get to a phone to call your parents and tell them where you are. You've been there for three days, you weren't that far from Konoha they should have found you by now, which means they aren't looking. I could make you tell me easily, but some things in life need to be said out loud on your own free will."

"But if we don't tell you, you'll make us anyways." Shikamaru easily stated. Itachi just looked at him for a moment and Shikamaru knew they had no choice, besides Itachi was right, who could they tell? "The Council hired four men to kill Sasuke. Three or four days ago I don't know, Sasuke was attacked in the training grounds just after nine that night. Kiba me and were walking home when we came upon it. We tried to help him, but they knocked us all out and took us. Sasuke tried his best, but they were all at Jounin level and one was holding his arms back. He couldn't even fight back."

"We woke up in that room with those collars on. It was a while before they came in. They wanted to sell us in some sex trade thing. They were supposed to kill Sasuke, but the leader said he couldn't resist making money off of him and he took us because we interfered. People were looking for us. Kakashi, he's Sasuke's sensei. He was supposed to be seeing Sasuke after his training. Sasuke knew right away that Kakashi would have known he was captured and started to look for him. With his hounds we didn't think it would take too long. Then we would have been reported missing that night by our parents, the whole village would have been looking for us." Kiba jumped in.

"They should have found you easily in that time." Itachi said not sure how it was possible for them to have been gone for three days just four hours away from Konoha. Itachi knew that Kakashi's hounds were the best at tracking people. They should have easily picked up Sasuke's scent. Kisame returned and handed each boy a bottle of water and a sandwich that he was able to get ahold of. They both took it with a small smile of thanks before Shikamaru continued.

"That's what we thought. We thought we just had to get through a day or two max and then Kakashi would find us. Someone would find us. Kiba is from the Inuzuka Clan, a hound should have found us quickly enough. The second day we found out that the Council somehow created our bodies and placed the fake ones in the forest along with Sasuke's forehead protector slashed and one of his kunai with our fake blood on it. The Council blamed our deaths on Sasuke. The Hokage agreed that the evidence was enough along with his name and they ordered his death on sight. All of the ninja were called back and every ANBU was sent out to kill Sasuke without question. Sasuke still believed that Kakashi would find us regardless of what evidence there was. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't believe it. Only before Kakashi could leave he was brought down to the cells to be kept so he couldn't go looking for us."

"The Council did this? I thought you had that deal with them and the Third. They couldn't touch Sasuke or cause any harm to him." Kisame said to Itachi confused why they would go back on their agreement.

"The Third is dead. He was killed by Orochimaru during an attack on the village at the final round for the Chounin Exams. Tsunade is the new Hokage." Shikamaru said catching on that something more was going on underneath.

"That would explain it. With the Third dead Danzou doesn't have to justify his actions towards the kid. They had to of known you would go after em though." Kisame said.

"The leader guy said everyone would be looking towards the Sound for us." Kiba said.

"Orochimaru has been interested in Sasuke since the second round of the exams. He even put his curse seal on him. Kakashi was able to put another seal over it to help Sasuke control it. Sasuke is the reason why they attacked along with the Sand, Orochimaru wanted to capture him." Shikamaru added.

"I'll deal with him. If they wanted to sell the three of you, why is my brother so injured and you both are not?"

"After the Council faked our death they gave the leader two more days to break Sasuke or to kill him. If they killed him they would receive payment from Danzou for it. If they broke him and were able to start selling him the Council would be getting a percentage of it. A percentage from all three of us. The leader wanted Sasuke to scream, to beg, but Sasuke refused. He wouldn't scream for him, no matter what they did to him." Shikamaru started.

"We wanted to take turns or to get the attention off from Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't let us. He kept saying he could take it. He knew if he gave in to them that we would be next. He didn't want us to be hurt any more. He protected us." Kiba said sadly.

"They paralysed him and operated on him. The leader removed his spleen, his right kidney and then earlier today they removed his vocal cords because he refused to scream. He was awake for it all. He could feel everything. He didn't scream, not until they left, then he couldn't hold it in anymore. They always took him to a different room, we never saw it happening. They raped him though, all of them. He was raped. We were." Shikamaru said as tears built in his eyes at the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

Kiba had tears in his eyes as well and a few were running down his cheeks. Itachi wasn't normally affected by this type of situation. He didn't know these two nor did he care about them, but there was just something about them that was making him hurt at hearing all of this. Above that hurt though was boiling rage at these men that had hurt these three, had tortured his brother. He would be dealing with it and he would make sure the Council was killed for what they have done.

"You're safe now. It's over. Eat and drink the water, your bodies need it. Do you want a doctor to look at you?" Itachi asked with a softer tone to his voice that was surprising to both boys.

"No. I don't want anyone touching me." Kiba said.

Shikamaru just shook his head and Itachi could understand where they were coming from. He stood up and Kisame followed him over to the other side of the room so they could talk in private.

"What do you want to do?" Kisame asked willing and ready to do anything.

"What I want to do and what I have to do are two different things Kisame." Itachi said with pure rage in his voice.

"What do you have to do?"

"These men need to be killed. Preferably slowly. They'll go back for the boys for the morning and when they get there they will get the shock of a lifetime."

"Easily done. What about the Council? By now everyone will be looking for Sasuke. You know the Council won't change their minds they need him dead. And if those two show their faces in Konoha they risk their own lives."

"The Council won't kill them, but they won't let them change the village's mind about Sasuke. They need Sasuke dead, now more than ever. The Council could spin their story around and make it seem like Sasuke was behind everything. That the Sasuke with them was just a clone to cover up Sasuke deflecting to the Sound. They can't have the truth getting out. They can go back home and live their lives like it never happened. Sasuke will always have to be in hiding."

"Why don't we just kill the Council then?"

"Because our leader will want a reason for us killing them and bringing that level of heat to the organization. We have no valid reason and if they find out my brother is alive they will want him to join that will only make his target even bigger. Threatening the Council won't work. We also don't know if we can trust this knew Hokage."

"So what do we do?"

"The Council will get what they deserve one day. For now they get to live while I work on getting this mission done. Sasuke is strong, with time and training he'll be able to handle himself against them. We just need to buy him some time to reach that point."

"How though? We kill those assholes that's fine, but the Council will wonder where their money is or why their communications stopped. Not to mention those two."

"What we do will depend on what they do. As much as I would like to torture them we might not be able to. We might have to make it look like Sasuke killed them before he died from injuries."

"But if those two don't go home?"

"We make it look like the three of them died trying to escape. I doubt they will stay away from home. They'll keep quiet for Sasuke's best interests."

"I know you don't want to think about it, but he had two organs removed and his vocal cords. He might not make it Itachi."

"He'll live. Even if I have to give him my blood. He does not die today. Those assholes don't get to win. I'm not losing him."

"If he dies with your blood in him you know what will happen. Do you think he could handle that?"

"He survived everything they did to him. He can survive that. He'll adapt and be able to accept it and eventually enjoy it. I'll be able to train him when I have the chance to get away. It's better than burying him Kisame."

"You know it doesn't bother me. He's your brother Itachi you do what you need to, I get it."

"All we can do now is wait and hope he pulls through this on his own."

"They've been through a lot together." Kisame said as he looked over at the other two as they slowly tried to eat.

"They have. It's a strong bond to go through what they have together and come out alive. They might surprise us."

"Hm."

Itachi and Kisame continued to stand where they were, giving Shikamaru and Kiba lots of room to be on their own. They had just spent three days locked up and both adults could understand they were going to have problems from it. It was a good four hours before the doctor finally returned. Kiba and Shikamaru stood up so they could hear what was happening with Sasuke.

"How is he?" Itachi demanded.

"I've done everything that I can for him. Unfortunately, he has lost too much blood and his body is in too much stress. An infection has already set in, it's spread to his lungs and his blood. There was just too much damage. I've given him as much pain medication as I can and he is getting oxygen through a mask, but that's all I can do for him. He doesn't have long. I'm sorry."

"No. No he can't die. Not after everything he's been through, after everything he did to protect us. You can't just let him die there has to be something." Kiba said with guilt and pain flooding through his voice.

"Please there has to be something." Shikamaru said as his eyes watered once again.

"I'm sorry there was just too much damage. He's in room two eighteen. You can go and say your goodbyes. He's sedated, but he might be able to hear you. He only has minutes left now. I'm very sorry."

Itachi grabbed the doctor's chin with his right hand and forced the doctor to look at him. "You are going to go and get some blood bags and meet us in my brother's room. You are not going to tell anyone about this or what they are for."

"I'm going to get the blood and meet you in his room." The doctor said as if it was just a normal conversation to have.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other clearly confused by what was happening. The doctor turned and Itachi didn't bother to explain anything. He just made his way towards Sasuke's room with Kisame behind him. Shikamaru and Kiba were not about to wait out here. Their friend was dying, they were going to make sure they were there for it. The ran after Itachi and Kisame and walked into the room right after them. Itachi was on Sasuke's right side with Kisame over by the window. Shikamaru and Kiba went over to Sasuke's left side, Shikamaru placing his hand on Sasuke's forearm.

They looked at Itachi as he removed Sasuke's oxygen mask. Kiba was about to comment when Itachi all of a sudden had fangs in his mouth. They watched in shock as Itachi bit his own wrist and then placed it over Sasuke's mouth, getting his own blood in his brother's mouth. Shikamaru was the first one to snap out of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"He's helping." Kisame answered.

Itachi kept his wrist at Sasuke's mouth until he saw Sasuke start to swallow what was in his mouth on reflex. Once Itachi was sure Sasuke got what he needed he moved his wrist back and returned the oxygen mask. Only then did he turn his attention to the two very confused boys.

"You both have a choice to make. Two, but only one I care about for now. How big of a secret are you willing to keep for Sasuke?"

"He's hurt this badly, he's dying, because he chose to protect us. The only reason we are even here is because he flared his chakra in hopes that you would come. He did that knowing that he probably wouldn't be alive when you got there, assuming you did come. We owe him our lives. There isn't a secret that we aren't willing to keep." Shikamaru said with strength for the both of them. He knew Kiba felt the same way.

"Two years ago I was dying from a blood disease that is limited to my clan. It's from the Sharingan and the power from our chakra that is fed into our eyes. Not every Uchiha gets it, but it is fatal. I had been sick for four years, been to many doctors but none that could cure me. Two years ago we came across a scientist that believed he had the cure. He had been experimenting for close to a decade on a be all cure. A universal cure to fix illnesses within someone's blood regardless of what the illness was. It was a last chance for me. He only ever had a handful of survivors and all of them he had to kill later once his tests were done."

"Human experimentation." Shikamaru said softly.

"It was my only option. I couldn't die yet and leave Sasuke on his own, not until something else was completed. He told me that I just needed to drink his cure and then it would take effect and I would be fine. Kisame was questionable about it, but I was desperate. I took the cure and then he stabbed me in the heart. Killed me almost instantly."

"I was about to kill the asshole, but he said it was all part of the cure. He showed me his books about the process." Kisame added.

"But you're alive. How is that possible?" Kiba asked confused.

"Because I'm dead. I have no pulse, no heartbeat, I don't need to breathe. I'm cured, because I'm dead."

"You have fangs. That's not possible." Shikamaru said more to himself in shock.

"Wait, you're not thinking he's a vampire are you? They don't exist except in stories." Kiba said as he looked at his friend.

"Not anymore." Itachi said as the doctor came in with six bags of blood. He handed them to Itachi. "Tell no one and leave us alone." Itachi ordered.

"I have other patients. I'm sorry for your loss once again."

The doctor turned to leave as Kisame spoke. "You two might want to sit down. The story is a lot to take."

Itachi placed the blood down on the side table for later while Shikamaru and Kiba all but collapsed in the chairs on their side of the bed.

"You are a vampire aren't you?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Lack of a better word, yes."

"How is that possible?" Kiba asked.

"When I woke up everything was heightened. The lights burned, I could hear the blood flowing all around me. The good doctor said it was natural. That I was in a transition phase. I could either drink human blood and continue to live or I could refuse and die within twenty-four hours. He explained that I wouldn't be able to be in the sun ever again without burning. The only way I would die is with a wooden stake through the heart, but things could weaken me. Like vervain, a plant, I can't touch it or ingest it. It is like acid to me. If someone drinks it they will be able to be immune to my compulsion."

"Compulsion?" Kiba asked confused.

"Like with the doctor. I can tell him what to do and he will do it without a second thought. It's like mind control."

"You obviously drank the human blood. But I still don't understand how this is possible. Vampires in books are dead people that were hosting a demon inside of them. Is that what you are now?" Shikamaru asked still confused as to how this could even be possible.

"No, it's not like it is in the books you might have read. After the transition the scientist told me everything he knew before I killed him. We took all of his notebooks as well. I can eat normal food, but I need human blood to continue on living. Without it I will starve and my body will mummify until it gets blood again. I can be in the sunlight from a seal that we discovered. I'm still the same person that I was before I died, only my senses are heightened along with my emotions. I have super fast speed and am stronger. I can see in the dark and hear from far away should I choose to listen. It can be overwhelming at first until you train yourself."

"But that doesn't explain how it's possible." Kiba said.

"The scientist used an ancient seal to travel from one dimension in this universe to another. He searched for ten years on a way to become immortal. A vampire was the closest thing he ever got. He combined different parts of each dimension until he created a serum that was supposed to make him immortal. Only during testing, it gave his subjects fangs and a blood lust. He did discover they couldn't be killed unless by those methods that I told you about. To him it was close enough and he then began working on perfecting his serum to remove the blood lust."

"And a modern vampire is created. Why did you give him your blood though?" Shikamaru asked.

"My blood has the power to help heal someone. He's too far injured to be healed, but if you die with vampire blood in your system you will awake in transition."

"You're making him a vampire." Kiba finished, but he had no idea how he felt about any of this.

"I am. After he dies it will take roughly two hours before he wakes up and he will need to feed to complete the transition. Afterwards I will help him adapt to it and train."

"You can't tell anyone about it. That would only make people want him dead even more." Kisame added.

"No one would believe us even if we did tell someone." Kiba said.

"We won't tell anyone. You have our word. What if he doesn't want this though?" Shikamaru asked.

"He will. He won't want to give anyone the satisfaction of putting him in the ground. He'll fight for it and eventually he will be ok with it." Itachi said confidently.

"Will he go with you then?" Kiba asked.

"No he can't be in the organization that I'm in. It wouldn't be safe for him. He'll have to go into hiding until the time comes when I can deal with the Council."

"The question is, what are you two going to do?" Kisame asked.

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"Are you going back home or not?" Kisame pressed.

Before either of them could answer Sasuke's heart monitor flatline. They all turned their full attention to Sasuke, who had just died. Itachi reached over and turned off the heart monitor to stop the beep. He then removed the oxygen mask as it was no longer needed. He looked down at his brother and saw that his blood had started to heal some of his injuries at least. Once he was fully transitioned his own body would handle healing. It wouldn't grow his organs back as he had lost them when he was alive, but his body wouldn't need them to survive either. When he woke up next there would be no pain at least.

"You didn't answer the question." Itachi said as he turned his attention back to the boys. He needed an answer so he knew where to go from here.

"I don't have one for you right now." Shikamaru said clearly overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"I don't either."

"I need to know within the hour. It could change my plan. Kisame." Itachi said as he made his way towards the door, giving the two boys some privacy to talk it over and think about it. Kisame got up and followed Itachi out of the room.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But we need to figure it out and decide together."

"Ok, so say we do go back what do we do? Sasuke can't go back to Konoha, they'll kill him before ever asking him what happened."

"They can't kill him, he's dead and about to rise from the dead as a vampire. Still, they could lock him up and torture him until they figure out how to kill him or worse. They treat him like some experiment and turn him into a mindless weapon. If we go back, Sasuke will have to go through all of this on his own."

"He'll be on his own to be in hiding and having to deal with everything he just went through. How can we leave and make him do this completely alone?" Kiba asked sadly as he looked at Sasuke.

"Our family thinks we are dead. If we go with Sasuke, we'll have to keep it that way. We won't be able to communicate with them. Not until the Council has been taken care of and it's safe for Sasuke to be there again. It could be years before we get to go back home. You'll be without Akamaru too. Could you really handle doing that for an unknown amount of time?"

"I don't like it. I don't like the thought of my Ma and my sister grieving over a grave that I'm not in. But the thought of Sasuke out there all alone to deal with everything makes me sick. After everything he has done for us in the past three days, how can we turn our backs on him? How can we go home to our families and pretend it never happened?"

"I don't think I can. As much as I want to be back home with my parents. I don't think I can leave him behind. I don't think I can face them right now either. For them to know what happened." Shikamaru said with hurt all throughout his voice.

"I don't think I can either. I guess that's our answer."

"We survived the past three days together. We survive the next however many days together. We go home, we go home together, all three of us."

"No matter what."

"No matter what." Shikamaru agreed.

They both sat there in silence as they waited for when Itachi and Kisame would return or Sasuke would wake up. They had no idea how long he would be in this state before he woke up and would be in transition. This whole concept was extremely hard to believe and get their minds around. There was a scientist out there that wanted to be immortal and ended up creating a version of a vampire. It was mind blowing. They didn't even think it was possible to have more than one dimension, let alone be able to travel to another one. This whole thing was insane and out of some sci-fi novel.

It was forty minutes later when Itachi and Kisame walked back into the room. Itachi looked at Sasuke to make sure he was still out before he turned his attention to the other two boys.

"What have you decided?"

"We're gonna stay with Sasuke." Shikamaru answered.

"You know that means your family will have to believe you to be dead. You can't speak with them or anyone else. You will have to be in hiding and you can never let anyone know who you really are. It could be years before I am in a position where I can eliminate the Council."

"We know." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke was there for us, we're gonna be there for him. We promised each other that we would all go home together, we're keeping that promise. No matter how long it takes." Kiba added.

"Why do you have to wait to kill the Council? Couldn't you go do that now?" Shikamaru didn't understand why Itachi would need to wait. He was strong enough at thirteen to kill his whole Clan. The Council should be easy for someone of his power.

"I'll explain once Sasuke is awake. There are other factors involved. Now, Sasuke will continue to age and grow until twenty-one, as long as he gets enough blood into him during the day according to the scientist's notes."

"How though? He's dead." Shikamaru asked confused by that fact.

"I'm not sure. There is a long scientific explanation, but keep in mind that the scientist was looking to become immortal. We are not traditional vampires, it was more of a side effect from his serum. I have continued to age since I was injected. Sasuke will as well as long as he gets enough blood into him."

"And how much is that?" Kiba asked.

"Roughly, twelve litres a day. It's about twenty-four blood packages a day."

"That is a lot of blood. How are we supposed to get that much?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't always have to be human blood. You can get human blood if you are living near a larger village or a village with a blood bank. Sasuke can use his compulsion to make the workers there give it to him and forget about it. He can also drink animal blood or straight from someone. If he wants to fight criminals or bandits he could kill them by drinking from them. He can survive off animal blood, but it will make him weaker as well. He needs as much human as he can get in a day to keep up his strength."

"But he could rotate animal blood in to make the human blood go farther. That's good to know. Will he get sick?" Kiba asked.

"He won't. His blood will also heal injuries if a human drinks it."

"Does that mean he'll be able to talk then?" Kiba asked.

"No. It can't regrow organs that are already gone before the transition. He'll never be able to speak again."

"How is he supposed to talk though?" Kiba asked.

"I know the alphabet in sign language. I can teach him. It's not much, but it's something." Itachi answered.

"Can you teach us?" Shikamaru asked.

Itachi just gave a nod before he turned his attention to Kisame. "We need to make sure it looks like the three of them died trying to escape. It needs to look real Kisame."

"I'll handle it. You worry about your brother. How are you going to get word to the Council?"

"I'll make a visit to the Council. Tell them that Sasuke flared his chakra to signal he was in trouble. I found the three of them dead along with the men. I'll demand answers and they will blame Orochimaru. They'll never know."

"I'll go handle the assholes." Kisame turned and headed out.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked feeling lost as it was all sinking in.

"You need to stay as far away from Konoha and the Sound as you can. I'll make sure the three of you get set up in a place where you will be well hidden and safe."

"Will we be able to go outside or in a village for supplies?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can, but I would have a jitsu up to change your appearance. Once the hype dies down you'll be able to go out more often. If any of you are planning on fighting criminals you'll need to hide what you look like."

"We'll be really careful. We don't want anything to happen to Sasuke." Kiba promised.

"Will you be around often?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only when I am able to. You'll be far from where I'm staying. I'll come as often as I can."

Before anymore could be said Sasuke took a sharp breath in as his eyes shot open. Sasuke's eyes shot all around the room as he tried to calm his breathing down. The problem was his mind was going crazy. Everything seemed so loud and the lights seemed so bright they were hurting his eyes. Sasuke had no idea where he was. He sat up and Itachi instantly placed his hands on Sasuke's biceps to help get him calm. Sasuke looked over at who was touching him and seeing Itachi only made his breathing more erratic.

"Get the lights." Itachi said to the other two as he went and sat down on the bed facing Sasuke. "Calm down Ototo. Just breathe you're ok."

Kiba turned the lights off and it helped to ease the pain going through Sasuke's head. Sasuke went to ask what was going on, but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't talk. Sasuke went to ask why, but no sound would come out. Panic began to fill Sasuke and his breathing picked up once again because of it.

"Look at me Ototo. Keep your eyes on me."

Sasuke snapped his eyes to his brother, that soothing tone already calming down his panic. Itachi wasn't worried. If Itachi wasn't worried it couldn't be that bad.

"Slow deep breaths. I will explain everything to you, but I need you to calm down for me little brother. Slow deep breaths."

Sasuke closed his eyes and worked on trying to get his breathing back under control. Itachi was here so they must have been rescued. Based on the smell of the room he was in a hospital. They were safe here. He couldn't talk, but that was probably due to an injury and he would heal from it and be fine. Itachi wasn't worried so it couldn't be that bad or Sasuke would be able to see it in his brother's eyes. After a moment Sasuke was able to breathe normally once again and he opened his eyes ready for an explanation.

"Good Ototo. I know you are confused and feeling a lot right now. It's really loud too right?" Itachi asked gently.

Sasuke gave a nod. He couldn't figure out if he was in a hospital why the nurses outside were talking so loud.

"You can make it quiet and I can show you how. You need to focus your mind on eliminating sounds that aren't important. Cut out all the conversations outside of this room. Block it all out. You can do it."

The confusion was clear on Sasuke's face, but Sasuke did as Itachi said, old habits were hard to kill. Sasuke closed his eyes once again and slowly focused on blocking out the various sounds and conversations that were outside of the room. It took about ten minutes but finally Sasuke was able to get it quiet once more. That didn't change the fact that he had so many questions at the moment. Sasuke opened his eyes and Itachi gave him a small warm smile, a smile that Sasuke knew was only ever seen by him. Itachi reached over to the blood packages as he spoke.

"You hungry?"

Sasuke just gave a nod and Itachi held the blood package and tore the top off of it where you would hook an IV through it. The smell of blood instantly hit Sasuke and he felt this horrible pain going through his mouth. Sasuke let out a groan of pain and brought his hands up to his mouth. He could feel something growing from his top gums and it hurt like hell. The other three could see Sasuke's eyes change to yellow. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't really know what was going on. They didn't expect for Sasuke to be in pain, but Itachi seemed to be prepared for it.

"I know it hurts. It will only hurt the first time. It'll pass in a moment. It's your fangs coming in for the first time." Itachi calmly explained.

That didn't help with Sasuke's confusion at all. It only built onto the number of questions he had that he couldn't even voice. Sasuke could feel his two teeth changing and growing longer. The confusion and fear must have shown on his face as Itachi further explained.

"It's complicated little brother and I will explain all of this to you. I will make sure you know everything that I do. For now, all you need to know is that you died, but my blood made it possible for you to still be here. Think of yourself as a vampire now. It's the closest term for what we both are. You need to drink this blood and it will help you feel better. It will help the rest of your injuries heal. I know you are confused, but if you don't drink the blood you will die for good. You need this blood."

Sasuke violently shook his head no and he moved back and away from Itachi's touch. This wasn't happening. This was some weird nightmare. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be a vampire and drink blood now. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. He didn't want this. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be in bed at Kakashi's. He wanted Kakashi to sit with him and tell him stories until he could fall asleep. He couldn't do that if he was a vampire. He couldn't do that if he was dead. Kakashi could never accept this. He could never love him like this. Tears built in Sasuke's eyes and some flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, look at me." Shikamaru said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru and Kiba and it was like it was the first time his mind was even registering they were there. They both looked exhausted, but they seemed to have some strength back into them.

"I know you are confused and scared right now. You have really right to be. Itachi told us all about it and it's a lot to take in I know, but it's manageable. You need the blood Sasuke. You can't let those bastards win. You can't let them kill you. Being a vampire is terrifying and so confusing, but it's better than being dead. And you won't be alone. Kiba and me are going to be with you through all of this. We'll get through this together just like we promised we would. You survived everything they did to you, don't stop fighting now. You can do this. I believe in you."

"We both do. We'll deal with it Sasuke, all three of us together. You're not alone." Kiba added.

"Ototo." Itachi started and Sasuke looked over at his brother. "I love you. I know I have a lot to explain to you and I will, but I can't lose you. You are the reason why I fight so hard, you always have been. I need you in this world little brother. I've been where you are. I got through it and I promise you I will teach you how to handle it. I just need you to take the first step and drink the blood. Please Ototo."

Sasuke closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what to think about any of this. His body was screaming for the blood. It smelt amazing to him, something that slightly disgusted him. If he drank the blood he would be a vampire. He would be a living dead person. But if he didn't drink the blood he would just be dead. As much as he hated this, he hated the idea of being dead even more. He didn't want to die yet. He wanted to live and have a chance at finding happiness and a home. Kakashi would hate him, but at least he seemed to have Itachi and Shikamaru and Kiba were still on his side. He might be able to do this, it was better than being just dead. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave a nod. Itachi handed the blood over to Sasuke and Sasuke slowly brought it up to his mouth. Sasuke squeezed the package slightly to make the blood rise high enough for him to take a small taste. Sasuke was expecting it to taste disgusting, but it didn't. It tasted sweeter than anything he had ever eaten or drank before. Sasuke quickly drank the whole package and found himself wanting more. Itachi had already known that would be the case and he handed Sasuke another blood package. They did that three times before Sasuke had drank half of the blood packages that the doctor had brought in. After the third Sasuke's eyes were no longer yellow and his fangs had gone back in. Sasuke could see that his injuries were healing and his body was no longer in anymore pain.

"You'll heal quickly with enough blood in you. A simple cut will heal almost instantly. Your blood now also has the power to heal others that are seriously hurt. If someone dies with your blood in them they will turn just like you. You will also be able to drink blood without your eyes changing or your fangs coming down. It takes control and something that comes with time."

Sasuke looked around to see if there was something he could use to write on. Shikamaru seemed to figure out what Sasuke was looking for and he got up and grabbed a notepad and pen that was over on the far counter. He handed them to Sasuke as he sat back down.

" _What the hell happened?"_ Sasuke wrote.

"I'll start at the beginning." Itachi said.

The four of them sat there as Itachi went into detail about how the Council and the Third ordered the Clan to be killed. He then went on to explain what he was doing with the Akatsuki and how he eventually became sick. Itachi told Sasuke all about the scientist and his experiments and how Itachi became a vampire. Itachi told Sasuke everything that he had discovered and knew so far about being a vampire and what the serum had done to him. It was a good hour before it was finished and all three boys had been able to ask their questions when Sasuke asked what was going to happen now.

"Now, I will place a seal on you so you can be out in the sunlight like I can be. Then I am going to find the three of you a place to stay that will be safe and far away from everyone looking to kill you. I will inform the Council that you three are dead and that should call off the ANBU search. Killing the Council will have to wait until I am able to do so without causing too much attention to myself from my leader. It'll be years before you'll be able to go back to Konoha safely Sasuke. Shikamaru and Kiba have agreed to go with you and stay with you for that time."

" _You don't have to do that."_ Sasuke wrote.

"We know we don't. We want to be there for you. You shouldn't have to deal with all of this on your own. You went through Hell for us Sasuke. We're not leaving you behind now. We all go home together, that was our deal." Shikamaru said with strength in his voice.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." Kiba added with a small smile.

"I know some basic sign language I can teach you so you'll be able to communicate better. I will also come by as often as I can to help train you for when the time comes. It's not an ideal situation, but it's better than being dead."

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Once Kisame gets back he will stay on guard over you while I deal with the Council. When I return I will get the seal on you and then we can leave. You all need some sleep. It will be a long travel."

"Do you know where roughly?" Kiba asked.

"The Land of Earth is the farthest from all threats. No one would ever think to look for you there. There are a few smaller villages that will work to keep you hidden."

"Wow, never been that far." Kiba said.

"None of us have."Shikamaru added.

"It is a week journey to get there. You both need more rest and food into you to be able to handle it."

" _Eat and get some sleep. We're safe here."_ Sasuke wrote.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shikamaru asked not liking the idea of leaving Sasuke.

" _I'll be fine, go. You need to recover your strength."_

"We won't be far. We'll grab some food and bring it back here." Kiba said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and the two boys headed out.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Ototo. They were never supposed to go near you." Itachi said with a deep remorse tone.

" _It's not your fault. I'll be okay eventually. At least I have you again."_

"You never lost me Ototo and you will always have me. You need rest. Being a vampire doesn't change what stress your body has been through. You need sleep. I'll wake you up before I leave."

Sasuke let out a sigh he was tired if he was being honest with himself. Sleep did sound really good. Sasuke gave a nod and gave in to what his body needed. He moved so he was able to lay down properly and Itachi took the paper and pen away and placed them down on the bedside table. Itachi ran his hand through Sasuke's hair until Sasuke was sound asleep. He had a long road ahead of him, but at least he was safe and finally not in any pain. At least physically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi arrived at Danzou's house early that morning. He knew that Danzou would still be here and it was easier to sneak into the house than at the Hokage Tower. Itachi needed to make Danzou believe that Sasuke was dead so he would call off the hunt for him. With Sasuke being so far away from Konoha shortly the chances of anyone discovering who he was was slim. He just needed to make sure he could get Sasuke there safely first. Itachi was standing in Danzou's kitchen when Danzou walked around the corner. He was instantly on guard at the sight of Itachi and Itachi briefly wondered if he thought that Itachi was here to kill him.

"My brother is dead. I found him along with two other Konoha ninja and four men. They were all dead in a room, You were supposed to keep him safe, that was the deal." Itachi said with venom dripping from his words.

"It was Orochimaru. He took the three boys days ago. I've had all of my ninja looking for them. Orochimaru has wanted Sasuke for some time now. I've been doing my best to defeat him and put an end to the threat. But he was too strong for my ninja to handle. I had no idea he was dead. I thought Orochimaru would keep him alive."

"Where is the snake?" Itachi demanded.

"In the Sound village. Where are the bodies? Their parents will want to bury them."

"In an underground bunker just on the outskirts of the Hidden Valley Village. I've marked it so they could be found. Who will bury my brother?"

"Hatake Kakashi is his sensei. He will see to it. I'll have an ANBU squad sent out right away to handle it. Will you go after Orochimaru?" Danzou asked trying not to sound hopeful, but Itachi could still hear traces in his voice.

"He will die for what he has done to my brother. You failed me Danzou, I won't ever forget it." And with that Itachi disappeared leaving the threat hanging in the early morning quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood there in the rain looking down at the headstone. It had been three days since he had been released from the cells and told that Sasuke was dead. That his son was dead. It was a surreal moment for Kakashi. He had been told many times that someone he knew had been killed in the line of duty. He had seen his friends die right in front of him. He had found his father after he had killed himself. Kakashi was used to dealing with death. This time though was different. This time it felt like it wasn't happening to him, but around him. Like he was this invisible factor just watching it all play out. Kakashi had known that Sasuke was his favorite student when they did the bell test. Sasuke could handle himself against him and that was not easily done. It only seemed natural that he would spend more time training with Sasuke, especially when the Chounin Exams started. It seemed natural that their closeness on the mountain would continue afterwards. That Sasuke would come by for dinner or they would watch movies. It made sense for Sasuke to sleep in the spare room after it got too late at night. It was all natural. Sasuke was his favorite student after all. It wasn't until he arrived in the training grounds that night to discover that Sasuke had been in a fight and he was missing. It was in that moment that Kakashi had felt something that he hadn't felt since he was Sasuke's age, pure panic. It was then that Kakashi realised that Sasuke had become more than a favorite student. He had become his son. Something Kakashi never expected to ever have in his life. Now his son was dead. Apparently killed by a man working for Orochimaru.

Tsunade had told him that Sasuke was killed on his way to the Sound by a man working for Orochimaru. Sasuke fought him and the man was able to kill Sasuke before dying from his own wounds. Tsunade had told him this with complete control in her voice. Spoke as if she was talking about a stray dog and not a child. A thirteen year old child, his son. When she told him that he could claim the body and bury him if he wished Kakashi simply gave a nod and left. He had believed none of what Tsunade had said. That didn't mean she was lying, it just meant he knew the whole situation was a lie. He knew his son. He knew he would never betray the village. He would never kill Shikamaru or Kiba. And he would never lose to some man. The Council was lying to cover something up and Kakashi was going to make sure he got to the bottom of things.

Now here he was the day of Sasuke's funeral and he was the only one standing here. Naruto and Sakura were torn up over what happened, but they believed what was told to them. That Sasuke had killed two of their friends. They had no reason to question the evidence. Kakashi didn't blame them for that. They were just children themselves. The world was black and white to them. They hadn't discovered all of the different shades of grey within the world. They were still young and naive. Kakashi knew better though.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't find you in time. I won't let your death be in vain. I will find out the truth and I won't stop until every person that is responsible for this is killed. I will make sure you get justice my son. You will be avenged."

Kakashi knew he had been down this road before, but he wouldn't let it destroy him. He would get justice for Sasuke. He would get his revenge for his son being taken from him. After that he would try and figure out how to go on. For now he would hold on to his anger and allow that to push him through until the next day. Kakashi was going to do whatever it took to make sure Sasuke's death was not in vain. And one day they would finally get to see each other again

 **Uchiha Sasuke  
July 23, 1990- September 15, 2003  
Beloved Son, Forever Missed**

 _The End_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N: Ok so that is it for the first book of this series. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I probably should have mentioned at the start that this will have a Vampire Sasuke in it. But I didn't want anyone to judge it based on that. Vampire Naruto stories have a bad rep on here and some are downright horrible. My goal was to make it seem more believable in this world so hopefully I did that. Sequel will be a time jump to make it more interesting and allow you to see how Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba have come along and see how their relationship has progressed. Until next time!**_

 _ **Follow Me: Facebook Diannerose2016**_


	2. Quick Note

Quick Note

Hey guys!

I wanted to let you know that I have started a website for Naruto Fanfiction. I am currently looking for some authors to create accounts and start posting their own stories. If you would like to add your stories to my new website please PM me for the website address and more info on it.

For anyone looking to check out the site it is currently in its infant stage. It will work as a normal Fanfiction site, but there is a place for people to request story Challenges, Awards and Betas. You will also be able to find R rated stories that can touch on erotica and taboo topics. Please PM me if you would like more information on it or the site name.

Thanks Guys!


End file.
